Where's My Son?
by Charming-Prue
Summary: FINISHED STORY Cole and Phoebe fic... starts bad but end up as we all like it!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER: I do not own the Charmed characters (Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole and the others), all characters belong to The WB and Spelling Entertainment, not to me. All other's are mine.  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
SUMMARY: Everybody always write that Cole leaves Phoebe alone with her baby for some reason and then he comes back...But this time, what if Cole comes back at the manor with Phoebe's son?? How will Phoebe react at the view of her baby boy that Cole took her 4 years ago??  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first story, you gave me the strengh to write this one, so: HUGE thank you to all of you...You guys are the best.   
Another special Thanks to Lilly and Countertiger-X who help me to find the name of Cole and Phoebe's son. I hope you'll like it...  
  
Yeah, I know I'm talking to much...Let's start this new story...Enjoy and PLEASE R&R...THANKS  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Daddy, daddy!" Cole's little boy went out of his room. They were at the penthouse, Cole was talking with some members of the underworld, he was still the source.  
"What is it?" Cole asked.  
The little boy stopped when he saw all the persons sitting around the table.  
He looked down and said: "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't know you were with your friends." He turned back and walked in his room.  
Once Cole had finish his meeting he walked in his son's room.  
"What did you want?" He asked.  
"I had a nightmare Daddy." The little boy said, as he looked down.  
When Cole saw the tears in his son's eyes, his human side took the best of him, at that very moment, he wasn't the Source anymore, he was just his baby's father.  
"Do you want Daddy to stay with you tonight?" He asked.  
The little boy nodded as his father laid down next to him and held him in his arms.   
"I don't like when you are with all those people." The little boy said.  
"I know baby, but I have to, it's my job, and it will be your job when you will be older, one day you'll me like me Tyler." Cole explained.  
"I don't like them, I don't want to be with them. I only want to be with you and..." Tyler said.  
"And Mommy..." Cole finished.  
Tyler knew his father didn't like to talk about his Mommy.  
He said: "I'm sorry Daddy."  
"It's okay baby, I know you want to know her, but as I already explained you, we're very different than her." Cole said.  
The little boy nodded. He knew when his Daddy was good, he could see it in his eyes, but sometimes he was different, he was cold and it scared him. But right now, he wasn't scared because it was his good Daddy.  
"Now close your eyes and sleep." Cole said.  
Tyler nodded and they both closed their eyes and felt asleep.  
  
Next Morning. Tyler woke up and his Daddy wasn't here. He got up and went in the kitchen to have his breakfast. Irene was already there, Tyler hated her, she was his nanny but she was bad, very bad.  
"Good Morning Tyl." She said.  
Tyler didn't answered.  
"Say good morning son." Cole ordered.  
"Morning." Tyler mumbled. He didn't like when his Daddy was calling him son, he prefered when he was calling him baby or Tyl, but once again, it wasn't his Daddy, it was the bad guy. Tyler's eyes filled up with tears at this thought.  
He sadly and quickly ate his breakfast and went in his room to get ready to go to school.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Phoebe was in the kitchen, alone, drinking a cup of coffee. Her life had been so hard during 4 years, but in the same time, nothing has really changed. She was still working at the newspaper, she was fighting demons with her sisters, to work, to fight, to work, to fight... She was used to it now...  
Piper and Paige were sick worried about her, all the time. She hadn't laughed since 4 years, not even smiled. Both of the girls knew that Phoebe wasn't happy, her heart was broke, she had lost her son and her husband, nothing will ever be the same, nothing will make her happy again, even 4 years after what happened.  
She had chosen her sisters instead of Cole, and he took her baby away from her to raise him as the heir of the Source.  
When she was thinking about Cole, she didn't know what to feel about him. One thing was sure: she hated him because he took her baby.  
Piper and Paige had told her to stay away from him, they knew that Phoebe wanted to see her son, but it's was too dangerous, Cole could hurt her or turn her evil again and the girls didn't want to loose Phoebe.  
"Morning sweetie." Piper said as she entered the kitchen.  
"Morning." Phoebe answered.   
Piper sat down at the table.  
Phoebe got up and said: "I have to go." She put her cup in the sink.  
Piper asked: "Are you sure you have to leave right now? I wanted to talk with you, you know just the know if everything is okay for you."  
"I really have to go, and everything is okay. Bye." She said and she took her purse and walked out of the manor.  
Piper sighed, Phoebe was always pushing her away, she was doing the same with Paige, no more sisters hugs, no more parties at P3, no more fun, only work and demons.  
Paige entered the kitchen and asked: "Did Phoebe just left?"  
Piper nodded in answer and Paige said: "I thought you were supposed to talk to her."  
"I know, but I feel like I'm useless here, I can't help her, we can't help her to feel better, there's nothing we can do. She's slowly going away from us, she doesn't talk to us, I don't know what to do." Piper said as she put her head in her hands.  
Paige walked next to her and hugged her.  
"I know what you feel, I feel the same." She said.  
"We have to find a way to help her to feel better." Piper said.  
Paige nodded.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Phoebe arrived at work, she immediately walked in her office, she sat down at her desk and started to read all the mails that she got.  
One of it drawed her attention:  
  
Dear Phoebe,   
I am writting to you because I don't know what to do and you are the only one who can help me now. I fought with my husband last week, we have a little girl, her name is Lucie, I love her with all my heart, but my husband took her and left the town. I don't know what to do, I miss my little girl, she is all my life, I can't live without her.   
Please help me and tell me what should I do.  
Hellen.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and thought about her baby boy. Tyler Alexander Turner. She sighed and answered to Hellen.  
  
Dear Hellen,  
Your letter touched me, my advice is that you HAVE to go after your husband and find your little girl, she needs her Mommy, and you need her. And also have to tell this to the police, they will help you to find her faster.  
I truly wish you all the luck to find your daughter.  
Phoebe  
  
Phoebe laughed to herself, she was giving advices that she wasn't following herself, she never went after Cole to have her son back, mostly because of her sisters and The Elders. Paige and Piper were repeating to her that Cole will be trying to make her evil again, and The Elders didn't like to fact to have a demon in the family.  
But now it was enough, she needed to see him, she had to be courageous, and like Hellen, she had to find her son.  
She got up and went out of her office, she walked to her car and drove to the Penthouse.  
  
Once she reached the door, she took a huge breath and knocked.  
"Come in." She heard, it was Cole's voice.  
She opened the door and asked: "Where's my son?"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Alright, end of the 1st chapter.. Did somebody liked it? Please R&R, I do accept flames, but try to be cool...  
  
Someone asked me to send her an email to tell her when I update my story...So if you guys want me to send an email to all of you when add a new chapter, let me now it in one of your review and I'll add you in my list...Don't forget to tell me for which story you want to recieve my email, "I want to have a baby." or "Where's my son?" 


	2. I saw Mommy today

Hey everybody, the second chapter is here, waiting to be read by you guys... Enjoy and Please R&R, thanks.  
  
One more think: About my grammar, I'm sorry about all the mistakes I made or I will make but please remember that I'm French and English isn't my language...Thanks for understanding that's is not easy to write in another language!  
  
Here we go...Chapter 2   
"I saw Mommy."  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Phoebe..." Cole said.  
"Where's my son?" She asked again.  
"Your son? You mean the heir of the Source, the one who will reign suprem on the underworld? Well... he's at school."  
"School?" Phoebe repeated.  
"Yeah, like all the others little boys of the city." Cole said.  
Phoebe didn't really know if Cole was talking or if it was the Source. She looked in his eyes and didn't feel anything. Now it was sure, it was the Source, because everytime she was looking in his eyes, she was shivering, when it was Cole, his look was different, she could see the lust in his eyes, but at this very moment, there was nothing in his eyes.  
"I better go." She said, as she remember what her sister told her about him.  
He laughed and said: "You're scared, I can feel it."  
"I am not." She repled.  
"Yes, you are, that's why it took you 4 years to come here and ask to see your son. But hey, you know what, he's mine, and you'll never have him, not even in your dreams." He said.  
Those words broke Phoebe's heart in pieces. Her eyes filled up with tears. Never, this word was echoing in her head. She looked at him one more time and ran away.  
Phoebe was now running in the hallway and she suddenly stopped. She wanted to go back at the penthouse and vanquish Cole's sorry ass for what he said to her, but she didn't. She walked towards the exit and she passed a little boy, she met his eyes and she recognized him, it was her little boy. He was told and handsome like his father, with beautiful deep blue eyes. She couldn't believe it, for the first time since 4 long years she had he baby boy in front of her, she was overjoyed, but it was short-lived. A woman, she had blond hair, she looked attractive but was very different from Phoebe, this woman pushed him along towards the elevator. As the elevator's door closed, the little boy smiled at Phoebe.  
"This woman looked stranged." Tyler said to his nanny.  
Irene shrugged.  
"Do you know her?" Tyler asked again.  
"No." Irene said.  
The little boy wasn't a fool, he exactly knew who was this woman standing in the hallway, it was his Mommy, he knew it because he saw her picture once, in his Daddy closet and she was even more beautiful in real. Tyler smiled.  
"Are you sure?" Tyler insisted. The little boy hated Irene but he wanted to know why his Mommy was here and when she will be holding him in her arms, like she was doing in his dreams every nights.  
They finally reached the penthouse and Tyler said: "Daddy!!!"  
Cole's human side took the best of him when he saw his baby boy.  
"Hey baby." Cole said as he took Tyler in his arms and kissed him on the cheek.  
"It smells different here." Tyler noticed.  
"Different how?" Cole asked.  
"Like a new perfume." Tyler replied.  
"Maybe it's Irene new perfume then." Cole said.  
Cole knew it wasn't Irene's perfume, it was Phoebe's scent which have invaded the room.  
"No, Irene's perfume doesn't smell good, this one smells really, really good." Tyler whispered.  
"Well, I don't know where it's coming from." Cole lied to his son.  
Again, Tyler knew it was coming from his Mommy, he smelt her scent in the hallway, and he liked it and it was the same scent here. The little boy wished this scent could invade his room forever, like if his Mommy was next to him everyday.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
It was almost 10pm, Tyler was in his bed and Cole, the Source in fact, was having a meeting with his 'friends' from the underworld, like every evenings in the living room of the penthouse. Once he finished his meeting, he went in Tyler's room and sat down next to him. Cole's human side took the best of him, as it used to do most of the time when he was with his son. The little boy wasn't asleep. He smiled at his Daddy.  
"Hey baby, it's the first time I see you smiling that much, you didn't stop smiling since you came back from school today." Cole said. Everything was okay, Cole called Tyler baby, the little boy was sure he could tell everything to his Daddy.  
"I saw my Mommy today." He said with a huge smile.  
"Oh." Cole simply replied. Cole saw her, and the Source saw her as well, unfortunately. Cole thought about the moment he opened the door, and she was there, standing in front of her, beautiful, as always. Then he thought about how much he hurt her when he took Tyler away from her. It wasn't really him, it was the Source but to Phoebe, it was the same man. But it was the only thing to do, the Source would have killed her to have his heir. Tyler and Phoebe were both safe and that's all that mattered to Cole. 4 years and he was still in love with her, and he heart was still aching because they weren't together but the Source were taking him over and he didn't want to hurt her again, never.  
Cole snapped out of his thoughts when Tyler said: "She is beautiful Daddy."  
"I know." Cole said.  
"Why did she come here? Did she want to see me? Did she talked about me? Will she be back? When will I talk to her? Is she going to stay here with us forever? Do you love her? Does she love you? When..." Tyler asked but he was cut off by Cole who said: "Calm down baby, one question at the same time."  
Tyler was asking a lot of questions, it was the first time they were really talking about Phoebe, Cole knew that Tyler wanted to meet his Mommy. Now that he saw her he was almost hysterical, but he was really cute, his eyes were sparkling and Cole loved to see him like that.  
Cole came closer to him.  
"Come here." He said. Tyler sat down on his father's lap and rested his head on his chest.  
"Will my Mommy came back soon Daddy?" He asked again.  
"Listen baby..." Cole had troubles to explain him that everything was over between them.  
"Mommy...I...uh...we...uh. When you were a baby, Daddy took you with him because you are special, you know that." Cole said.  
Tyler nodded and said: "We are all special, I know Mommy is a... fairy..."  
"Witch." Cole corrected, he couldn't help but smiled at the thought of Phoebe being a fairy.  
"Yeah, Mommy is a witch and I am... her little boy!" Tyler said proudly as he smiled and looked at his father.  
Cole smiled as well.  
"And I am, a demon." Tyler said, making a face. He didn't like the idea of being a demon.  
"I'm a demon too." Cole said.  
"That's why we are different from Mommy." Tyler said.  
Cole nodded, Tyler was very smart.  
"And that's why we can be with Mommy, because witches and demons can't be together." Cole said.  
"But how comes that you and Mommy made me if witches and demons can't be together?" Tyler said. Rough question. It was time for Cole to explain everything.  
"When I first met your Mommy, I was supposed to..." Cole didn't want to say 'kill'.  
"Take her powers." He said, it was more appropriate for a 4 years fellow.  
"That's what demons do, they take witches powers." Cole added.  
Tyler nodded, he already knew that.  
"But I fell in love with her." Cole said.  
"Because she's beautiful." Tyler added.  
Cole smiled, he really couldn't help it, his baby boy was too cute when he was talking about his Mommy.  
"Really beautiful." He added.  
"What happened next?" Tyler asked.  
"We broke the rules, we get married and we had a baby boy." Cole said as he kissed Tyler on the forehead.  
"Then why aren't you together?" Tyler asked, he was very curious.  
"It's because I became the Source." Cole said.  
Tyler jumped when he heard the name. Source. Everytime he was hearing this word, he wanted to cry.  
"Witches are supposed to take demons' powers, you know it too." Cole said.  
Tyler nodded.  
Cole said: "I took you with me, and Mommy and I divorced."  
"Do you love her?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I love her a lot." Cole answered.  
"Does she love you?" Tyler asked.  
"I don't think so." Cole replied as he looked down. It was hard for him to think that Phoebe hated him, but it was the truth.  
"She doesn't like me because I took you with me to fulfil your destiny." He added. He lied to him a little, but he couldn't tell him the truth, he couldn't tell him that he tried to kill his mother, that he took him away from her without telling her what he was going to do.  
"Can't you break the rules again to be with her?" Tyler asked.  
Cole shook his head no.  
Tyler stated: "When I will be the Source like you, I'll break the rules and I'll have my Mommy back with me forever."  
"That's a very good idea." Cole said as he tried to hide his sadness.  
"Okay, now it's time to sleep, you have to go to school tomorrow." Cole said.  
Tyler nodded and said: "Maybe I'm going to break the rules tomorrow, I can't wait to see her again."  
Cole smiled and kissed his son on the cheek. He got up and Tyler laid down on his bed. Cole pulled the covers on him and kissed him again.  
"Good night." He said.  
"Good night Daddy." Tyler replied.  
Cole walked out of the room. He was thinking about Phoebe and about Tyler too. Phoebe needed to see her son and Tyler needed to see his mother. Cole didn't know what to do, if the demons from the underworld learn that a Charmed One is back in his life, they will never trust him again and they'll probably kill him and Tyler. Once again, Cole was stuck between his family and the underworld.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
End of chapter 2...I hope you all like it...Any suggestions or questions? Feel free to ask in your reviews or send me an email.  
  
As always you can ask me (in your review) to add you in my list for update, just let me know and I'll be glad to send you an email everytime I update a chapter. 


	3. I was with Mommy today

This chapter took me much time that I was thinking because I have a ear infection and it's really killing me...I'm sorry you had to wait that long...  
Please R&R...Thanks  
  
  
Chapter 3  
"I was with Mommy today."  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Phoebe went back to the manor, she was smiling. She saw her baby boy, he was really cute. Now all she wanted was to see him again and hold him in her arms. She sat down on the couch. Piper was in the kitchen.  
"Phoebe?" She said.  
She walked in the living room and saw her baby sister smiling.  
"What happened to you?" She asked.  
"I was him Piper." Phoebe answered.  
No need to precise who was 'him', Piper knew that Phoebe was talking about her son. She was happy for her sister but she was also scared.  
Piper sat down next to Phoebe and took her hand.  
"He's really cute, he looks just like his father." Phoebe said, she didn't wanted to say Cole, his name was bringing back too much pain and sadness.  
"Did you go to the penthouse?!" Piper asked.  
Phoebe nodded.  
"Are you crazy?!" Piper exclaimed..   
Phoebe knew that Piper was going to yell at her because she went to the penthouse, and blablabla...She didn't care, she was thinking about her son.  
"Listen honey..." Phoebe started.  
"No, Phoebe, don't you remember what Cole said 4 years ago? Have you lost your mind?" Piper said.  
'Here we go again.' Phoebe thought.  
"Of course I remember what he said, Piper." She said.  
"Then why did you go there?" Piper asked.  
"Listen Piper, you're not like me, you don't know how I feel inside, you don't know what is it to loose your husband and your son in the same time, you've never been through that, you'll never know how it hurts. I needed to see him." Phoebe said at the verge of tears.  
Piper realized that she has been too tough with her sister.   
She hugged and said: "I'm sorry Pheebs."  
Paige entered the living room. She just came back from work. When she saw her sisters hugging each others she said: "Oh, sisters hug." She ran on the couch and hugged Piper and Phoebe. Both of the girls smiled.  
Paige looked at Piper and said: "Did I just see Phoebe smiling or was it just an illussion?"  
"No, she did it." Piper replied.  
Piper was very happy, for once, Phoebe wasn't pushing her away, which was good.  
"What happened to the 'I don't want to smile or to talk' Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
"She's gone this morning when she saw her baby boy." Phoebe said.  
"You're..." Paige couldn't believe it, she went to the penthouse.  
"You, you didn't go to the penthouse, did you?" Paige asked, worried.  
"Listen you guys, I know you don't like it but, 4 years it's too long, I couldn't stay here and wait anymore." Phoebe said.  
"But Cole said..." Paige said.  
"I know what he said." Phoebe stated.  
Of course she remembered, how could she ever forget that? When he took Tyler away, he told Phoebe that Tyler was special, very special, Phoebe knew that of course, he was the heir of the Source. But it wasn't everything, Tyler could also be a good guy, that one who will destroy the Source if he was raised by the Charmed Ones. And the Source prefered to loose his heir instead of letting him go with Phoebe. He was ready to kill Tyler if he wasn't raised by evil. That's why, Phoebe let him go, she didn't want her son to die, she loved him too much to risk his life. She knew that he son will be safe with Cole, she was sure that he'll be a good father and it looked like he was a good father.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next Morning. Tyler woke up. He ran in the kitchen to have his breakfast.  
"Morning Tyler." Cole said as he kissed his little boy on the cheek.  
"Morning Daddy." He replied.  
Tyler was eating his breakfast really quickly.  
Cole said: "Are going somewhere baby?"  
"Yup, I have to go to school." Tyler said.  
"Wow, this is something new, my baby boy wants to go the school." Cole said.  
"I love school." Tyler said.  
Cole chuckled on his pancake and said: "You love school?"  
Tyler nodded.  
"Since when?" Cole asked.  
"Since yesterday." Tyler said as he got up and ran in his room to get dressed.  
Cole smiled, it was the first time he was seeing his son like this, it was probably because of Phoebe.  
Tyler came back in the kitchen and kissed Cole on the cheek and said: "Goodbye Daddy, see you later."  
"Bye baby." Cole replied.  
Tyler and Irene walked out of the penthouse.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Tyler came back from school the same day, he saw his Mommy waiting for him in the hallway. At first sight, he thought it was a dream but he realized that it wasn't, she was here, right in front of him. Tyler couldn't believe it, she was here, smiling at him, she was beautiful, just like in his dreams, she was, she was...a fairy. He looked at Irene, he had to go away from her, he wanted to be with his Mommy but he knew Irene won't let him go. He smiled as he found out what to do and he used his powers on her to make her believe that he was at the house of one of his friends. He watched her walking in the elevator and smiled, then, he ran towards Phoebe. They both had tears in their eyes. Tyler hugged his Mommy tightly. They stay quite for a while, Tyler was crying on Phoebe's shoulder.   
She patted her back and whispered: "I missed you so much baby."   
"I missed you too Mommy." The little boy replied.  
Mommy, it was the first time Phoebe heard it, it was the very first time that she had her baby boy in her arms.  
"Take me with you Mommy." Tyler said.  
Phoebe nodded and she walked towards her car with Tyler in her arms.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
While they were in the car, driving to the manor, Phoebe noticed that Tyler was staring at her. He was really quiet. She looked at him and smiled.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"You're beautiful." He said.  
Phoebe blushed and said: "Thank you."  
They both smiled.  
After a long silence, Phoebe asked: "Who was this woman with you?"  
"It's Irene, she is my nanny, but I don't like her, that's why I used my powers on her. Daddy says that it's bad to use our powers but I wanted to be with you." Tyler explained.  
Phoebe smiled, he was so cute.  
"Can I stay with you tonight Mommy? Irene thinks that I'll have dinner at Jimmy's house and she will tell it to Daddy, I have to go home at 10pm because it's Friday." He said.  
Phoebe smiled again and said: "Sounds good to me."  
Tyler smiled, he loved his Mommy.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Once they reached the front door of the manor, Tyler said: "Wow. It's beautiful."  
He took his mother's hand and they walked in.  
"I'm glad you like it." Phoebe said.  
"Do you live here alone?" The little boy asked.  
"No, I live here with my sisters, Piper and Paige, and there is also Leo, Piper's husband."  
"Daddy never told me that you had two sisters." Tyler said.  
Phoebe showed him the manor, including the attic. Tyler stood in front of the book.  
"What is this big book?" He asked to Phoebe.  
"It's the Book of the Shadows." She replied.  
The books opened by itself as the wind blew on it and it opened on the Belthazor page.  
'Uh-oh.' Phoebe thought.  
'If it's you Grams, you're going to regret it.' She thought again.  
Tyler was looking at the book, it was hard for him to see everything because the easel was high, but he saw the pictures of Cole and Phoebe that Phoebe put in the book once.  
"It's you and Daddy." Tyler said as he touched the book. The book didn't move, Phoebe smiled to herself, Tyler wasn't evil...yet.  
"Yeah. It was a long time ago." Phoebe said sadly.  
"Daddy has a picture of you in his closet, he hid it but I found it one day." He said.  
"Do you still love him?" Tyler asked.  
'Uh-oh." Phoebe thought again. She didn't want to answer, she hated Cole, but deep inside of her she knew she still loved him.  
She heard the front door opened and closed.  
"Anyone home?" Piper shouted.  
"Phoebe?" Paige yelled.  
"Hey, looks like my sisters are at home. Let's see them." Phoebe said. She sighed to herself with relief, she was saved, thanks to Piper and Paige, she hadn't to reply to the question.  
Tyler nodded and he took his mother's hand and they both walked downstairs.  
"Hey girls." Phoebe said to her sisters.  
"This is my baby boy." She said with a huge smile.  
Piper couldn't believe it, the heir of the Source was in the manor, but on the other hand, Phoebe was happy.  
Piper and Paige shoke hands with Tyler and Piper asked: "And what's your name little one?"  
"Tyler Alexander Turner, Ma'am." He replied.  
Piper smiled, her nephew was really cute.  
She said: "Call me Piper please, or Aunt Piper as you want."  
"Okey dokey Aunty Piper." Tyler said as he smiled.  
All the girls smiled, they couldn't resist, he was stunning, adorable.  
"You can call my Aunty Paige too." Paige added.  
Tyler nodded.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Tyler spend the evening at the manor, Piper has cooked for dinner, it was really good and Tyler has eaten everything. Then they all decided to watch a movie on TV.  
Phoebe was lying on the couch with Tyler in her arms. A blanket was covering them. Piper was on an armchair, on Leo's lap and Paige was sitting on the other armchair.  
Phoebe has been running her hands in Tyler's hair during the movie. Tyler liked it, he was feeling really good in her arms. They both felt like they had always been together, like if those 4 years never happened.  
When Phoebe stopped running her hands in Tyler's hair, the little boy softly said: "Don't stop Mommy, I love it."  
Phoebe smiled and kissed him on the cheek and ran her hands in his hair again.  
When the movie ended, they both came back to the harsh reality, it was almost 10pm and Tyler had to go back to the penthouse.  
Phoebe hugged him tightly, they both had tears in their eyes once again, but they weren't the only one, Piper, Leo and Paige were almost crying as well.  
"I love you Mommy." Tyler whispered.  
"I love you too baby." She replied, she couldn't take it anymore and she let it go and started to cry.  
"Paige, can you orb us there?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.  
Paige nodded.  
Phoebe got up and said: "Wait a minute, I have something for you." With that she ran in her room.  
When she came back she was holding a Teddy Bear in her arms.  
"It's for you baby, your Daddy gave it to me once and I want to give it to you." She said.  
Tyler smiled and tried not to cry, his Daddy told him that he was a big boy and big boys are not supossed to cry.   
He took the Teddy Bear and said: "Thanks Mommy."  
"It's time." Paige said.  
Phoebe nodded and took Tyler in her arms, he cuddled up to his mother. Paige took her sister's hand and orbed in front of the Penthouse's door.  
Phoebe kissed Tyler on the forehead and said: "I love you baby, I love you a lot."  
"I love you too Mommy." He replied.  
Phoebe kissed him on the forehead again and gave him a little piece of paper with her phone number and she said: "You can call me anytime you want."  
Tyler nodded and said: "Thanks Mommy."  
"Go now." She said.  
Tyler nodded again and walked into the penthouse hiding his Teddy Bear behing him.  
Phoebe burst into tears and collapse in Paige's arms. Paige brushed her hair as she orbed back to the manor.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The 3rd chapter is finished, what do you guys think about it??? Did you like it??? Please, please, please, review, if you reviewed it once you can do it again...  
Any suggestions or questions? Email me...  
  
  
As always you can ask me (in your review) to add you in my list for update, just let me know and I'll be glad to send you an email everytime I update a chapter. 


	4. Is Daddy dead?

Hey readers...New chapter's here...Please R&R...Thanks to all the people who already reviewed it, thanks a lot.  
Also thanks for all the support you're giving me...you guys are the best.  
  
Here we go...  
Chapter 4  
"Is Daddy dead?"  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Tom ran in his room and hid Phoebe's Teddy Bear under his bed. He didn't want his Daddy to find it, because maybe the bad guys inside of him will yell at him.  
"Tyler, are you home?" Cole asked from the living room.  
"Yes Daddy." Tyler said as he walked in the living room.  
"Come here baby." Cole said as he beckoned to his son to sit down on his lap.   
Tyler smiled, no bad guy, just his Daddy. He rested his head on his father's chest.  
"Did you have fun?" Cole asked.  
"Yeah, it was awesome." The little boy replied.  
"Good, now it's time to go to bed baby." Cole said as he placed a kiss on Tyler's forehead.  
Tyler smiled and walked in his room and get changed to his Pj's and brushed his teeth. He took the Teddy bear and hid it next to him, under the sheets, then he waited in his bed for his father to kiss him goodnight.  
  
Cole walked in, some minutes later, Tyler was already asleep. He smiled, his little boy was so cute. He sat down on the bed next to him, he wanted to watch him sleep a little. Tyler was his reason for living, his reason for fighting evil, his reason to try to control the Source inside of him as best as he could.  
Hopefully, the Source was now trusting him and it was easier for Cole to control him.   
To control him like when he was with Tyler, the Source had always been rude with him, he was nothing more than a body which could contain and control his powers, Tyler was useless for him, until he becomes stronger and ready to recieve his powers. The Source didn't care about Tyler, but he was really more then just a body to Cole, he was his baby boy, that's why he had always try to control the Source when he was with him. Cole knew that Tyler was afraid of the Source.  
Cole snapped out of his thoughts when Tyler moved a little. He was still asleep, with a huge smile on his face.  
Cole smiled even more and he noticed the Teddy bear next to his son.  
"Phoebe." He whispered.  
Now everything was clear in Cole's head, Tyler lied to him, he went to see his mother, he never went to see his friend. How could Cole blame him? Tyler needed to see his mother. Cole couldn't be mad at him because of that...But what if the Source hears of it... No, the Source couldn't find out that Tyler was with a Charmed One, he was going to kill him and Cole would never let someone hurt his baby, never...  
Cole sighed...He had no choice...It was time for him to give up...  
His eyes filled up with tears... He kissed his son on the forehead and whispered: "I love you."  
He got up and walked out of the room. He stood up all night long...Thinking... Thinking about how much he loved Tyler and Phoebe...About how much he hurt them during the last 4 years...All the moment they had shared together came back to his mind... The joy when he first met Phoebe, their first kiss, their first night...The first time he saw Tyler, the first time he held him in his arms...Then the pain came back...The look in Phoebe's eyes when he took Tyler with him, her tears...  
Now all he wanted was Phoebe and Tyler to be happy...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next Morning. Tyler woke up. He was still all sleepy. He slowly walked in the kitchen where Cole was waiting for him. Cole smiled when he saw his baby boy like this, with his little eyes half-closed.  
"Hey baby." He greeted him.  
"I don't want to go to school." Tyler replied.  
Cole got up and took Tyler in his arms.  
"That's good because it's Saturday and you don't have to go to school." He said.  
Tyler burried his face in his father's neck and he said: "Wanna stay in your arms."  
"Do you want to ear something for breakfast?" Cole asked.  
Tyler shook his head no and repeated: "Wanna stay in your arms."  
"Okay, you know what, we're going to watch TV all morning, just you and me, on the couch. Sounds good to you?" Cole said.  
Tyler nodded and he yawned. Cole smiled and walked in the living room and he turned the TV on. He took the remote and sat down on the couch. He took the blanket and covered the both of them. Of course they watched cartoons, Tyler loved it.  
"I love you Daddy." Tyler whispered.  
"Love you too baby." Cole replied as he kissed the top of his head.  
Cole knew he was now enjoying the last moment of his life with his son... Soon, Tyler will be free from the Source and happy, he will live with his Mommy, he won't be the heir of all evil...  
Cole knew that Tyler was going to play base-ball with his friends this afternoon, once the little boy will leave, Cole will start his plan...  
"You still go to the park with Jimmy this afternoon?" Cole asked.  
Tyler nodded and said: "His mother will pick me up at 2pm and she'll drive me back here."  
"Okay." Cole said.  
"Oh, I forgot, I won't be here when you'll get back, I have a meeting, and uh... Irene will pick you up and you both will go somewhere, I can't tell you more, it's a surprise." Cole added.  
Tyler smiled, he loved surprises.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
They both stay on the couch watching TV, then they had lunch and Tyler get ready to go to the park.  
"Daddy, I'm leaving." Tyler shouted.  
"Wait, Tyler wait!" Cole said as he ran towards his son.  
"What?" Tyler asked.  
Cole hugged him tightly and said: "I love you baby, always remember that Daddy loves you a lot, okay?"  
Tyler nodded and said: "I love you too Daddy."  
Cole smiled and said: "Be a good boy."  
Tyler nodded again and left the house.  
Cole closed the door and looked down. Tears were streaming down his face... It was over, he will never see his baby boy again...But it was for the best.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
After 2 hours, Cole had finished to clean the whole house, he had wrote 2 letters, one for Phoebe, and one for Tyler, to explain them why he did what he was about to do.  
Everything was ready, Irene knew what to do: Take Tyler with her and bring him to the manor, along with the letters.  
Cole sighed...It was time...  
He took an athame and two potions, he drunk the first potion and made a face, it hasn't a really good taste, he looked at the picture of him and Tyler, tears started to roll down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and stabbed himself with the athame and threw the potion on the floor...  
He fell on his knees, the pain was unbearable... But he knew that the pain will end soon, the pain and his life...He collapsed on the floor and waited to burst into flammes...  
  
Nothing happened... He waited more, crying because of the pain, the pain of the wound on his stomach but also the pain of leaving his baby boy...  
Something was wrong? Why wasn't he dead right now? Why didn't he burst into flammes? Where was the big explosion? There was nothing except the pain...  
Why wasn't it working? He did all the things the right way. He should be dead now.  
He heard the sound of the elevator.  
"God no." He thought.  
Tyler was home...  
Cole tried to get up to hide himself from his son but he couldn't move, the pain was paralyzing him.  
  
When Tyler saw his Daddy on the floor, he frooze. Then he ran next to him.  
"Daddy!" He cried as he knelt down next to his father.  
"Tyler, baby, go away please." Cole said.  
"But..." Tyler tried to say. The little boy was now fully crying.  
"I SAID GO AWAY." Cole yelled.  
Tyler jumped, then he got up and ran away.  
Cole cried and he whispered: "I'm sorry baby."  
Tyler grabbed the phone and looked in his pocket for his Mommy's phone number and he dialed it.  
"Halliwell Manor, Phoebe's talking."  
"Mommy..." The little boy sniffled.  
"Tyler, honey what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
"It's Daddy, he is bleeding, I need your help Mommy." Tyler said as he cried more.  
"Listen baby, you stay where you are, don't move, okay? Mommy will be right here, everything is going to be okay." Phoebe said, trying to reassure him.  
"I won't move." He said.  
"Good baby. I'm on my way." She said before hanging up the phone.  
"Paige!" She yelled.  
Paige orbed next to her and saw the worry face of her sister.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"It's Tyler, I need you to orb me at the penthouse." Phoebe replied.  
"The penthouse? Wait, what if it's a trap?" Paige asked.  
"Listen, Tyler was crying and I could heard in his voice that something is very wrong, I can't let him alone. Orb me there please." Phoebe explained.  
"Okay." Paige said.  
She took Phoebe's hand and orbed to the penthouse.  
  
When Phoebe and Paige orbed to the penthouse, Tyler was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and crying.   
Phoebe ran next to him knelt down in front of him and she said: "Mommy is here baby."  
Tyler jumped in her arms and hugged her tightly, she almost lost her balance.  
"You have to save Daddy." Tyler said.  
Phoebe got up and walked in the living room where Cole was lying on the floor and Tyler followed her. She frooze when she saw him.  
Tyler walked next to him and knelt down next to him.  
"Mommy is going to save you Daddy." He whispered as he wiped his tears away.   
Cole opened his eyes and looked at his son and he said: "It's okay, baby, it's not hurting."  
Big lie, huge lie... It was hurting like nothing before.  
Of all a sudden, a black shadow went out of Cole's body, and a similar shadow went out of Tyler's body. Both of the shadows melted and went by the window.  
"What was that?" Paige asked.  
Cole smiled, it worked.  
He looked at Tyler and said: "Listen baby, the bad guy inside of Daddy went away and it means that you won't be a bad guy... You're good to be a good boy, a very good boy."  
Tyler nodded and Cole added: "Your Mommy will teach you how to use your powers for good. Okay?"  
Tyler nodded again. Cole closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, it was hurting even more now that the Source was gone.  
"Are you going to die?" Tyler asked with tears in his eyes.  
Cole looked at him and nodded slightly and sadly.  
Tyler screamed: "NO!" And he started to cry.  
"Listen baby, Daddy will always love you, now matter what, I'll always be there...in your heart." He said as he pointed at Tyler's chest.  
"Mommy do something please, you are a fairy you can save him, please..." Tyler begged to his mother.  
Cole look at Paige and said: "Take him away from here, please."  
Paige nodded and took Tyler in her arms and went in the kitchen.  
Tyler struggled to set himself free from Paige's arms and yelled at her: "Leave me alone, I want to be with my Daddy, leave me alone, I hate you."  
Tears were streaming on Cole's face again. He looked at Phoebe who hadn't say a world yet.  
Cole was now having troubles to breath, the pain was overwhelming.  
"There is a letter on the table, with...with the number of a bank account, it's...it's for Tyler, if he needs some money now or he can use it later to buy a car or an apartement, or for you if you need it. It's all I earned while I was working as an ADA, I want to give it to you and Tyler." Cole said.  
He took a huge breath and continued: "Now he's okay, he won't be evil...I had to do this because I hurt you too much, Tyler needs you and you need him and I'm the reason why you can't be together. I know my little boy will be safe with you, I know you'll protect him."  
Blood came out from his mouth, the pain was too hard to bear but he had to finished to talk to Phoebe.  
"With the letter, there's a spell, I want you to cast it, it's to erase memory. I don't want Tyler to remember what happened today. You can tell him that I went away because of a business trip or something..." He added.  
Phoebe nodded.  
Cole was feeling so weak now, he almost stopped to breath, but he had one more thing to say.  
"You...you...and Tyler are the best things that ever happened in my life...you show me...." He cough up and said: "You showed me what it was like to love and to be loved in return, it's the most amazing feeling on earth...And most of all, you gave me a son..."  
They heard Tyler calling out his father, they heard him crying and telling to Paige to let him go.  
They heard him begging to Phoebe to save his Daddy.  
Cole was now crying.  
"I know you can't save me...I understand..." Cole said.  
"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you...I wish things could be different, for Tyler, for you and for us..."  
Cole's vision became blurry, the pain went away, he knew it was the end...  
"Go now, it won't be long before I die." He whispered.  
He slowly closed his eyes...Everything went black...  
Phoebe looked down and a single tear rolled down her cheek...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
...wow...what can I say after that? I'm almost crying...Please review...  
I'll update the next chapter soon...  
  
  
  
Remember something...Cole and Phoebe forever...it's for the people who think that I can kill Cole...Too much spoilers huh? 


	5. Don't leave me Daddy

Before everything: THANK YOU for all your reviews...Thank you so much...  
Huge special thank to Beba Turner-Halliwell, Ema, Aurore, ChArMeD-101 and all the people who review each chapter...you guys know who you are...  
Thanks for reading and reviewing...  
  
Chapter 5  
"Don't leave me Daddy"  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Tyler finally free himself from Paige, elbowing her in the stomach.   
He ran in the living room and said: "Mommy, save him..." He was still crying and his eyes were red because of it.  
"LEO...LEO!" Phoebe yelled.  
No, she couldn't let him die...She...She loved him for God's sake...  
Leo orbed in. He looked at Cole lying on the floor.  
"Heal him please." Phoebe whispered.  
"I can't Phoebe, he's evil." Leo replied.  
"No, not anymore." Phoebe said.  
Paige joined them in the living room. She wasn't mad at Tyler for what he did to her.  
"Phoebe are you sure of what you're doing? What if it's a trap?" Paige said.  
"Paige's right Phoebe." Leo added.  
"No, I'm telling you, it's not a trap, I know Cole, I know he betrayed me, but not this time...Trust me." Phoebe said.  
She looked at Leo and he healed Cole.  
"I have to go." He said before Cole opened his eyes.  
Leo looked at Phoebe and said: "You're right, he's human." Then he orbed out.  
Cole slowly opened his eyes.  
Tyler jumped on him and said: "Daddy!"  
"Wow...easy baby." Cole said, as he hugged his baby boy. He was still feeling a little dizzy.  
"I thought you were dead. You scared me." Tyler said.  
"Sorry." Cole said.  
He looked at Phoebe while hugging Tyler and Phoebe looked back at him. They didn't know what to say.  
"I'm sorry Phoebe, but we really have to go. I'm dating someone new today and I'm gonna be late." Paige whispered.  
"You go, I stay here." Phoebe said.  
"What?" Paige asked.  
"You heard me Paige, I said I stay here, I need to talk to Tyler." Phoebe explained.  
"Piper is going to kill you when she'll learn that." Paige said.  
"I know." Phoebe replied to her little sister.  
"Go, I'll be fine, I'll call Leo to orb me back to the manor." Phoebe added.  
Paige sighed and said, before orbing out: "Fine."  
Cole slowly got up, the dizzyness was still here. He walked towards Phoebe, very closed to her, his body almost touching hers.  
He puts his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear which was still on her cheek with his tumb. He kissed her forehead and whispered: "Thank you for saving my life."  
Phoebe closed her eyes, his touch was so soft, so warm, she has almost forgotten this feeling in 4 years.  
"I did it for Tyler." She said.  
Half a lie...The truth was that she did it for her as well, she still loved him...But how could she trust him again after all the things he did?  
Tyler smiled, his Daddy, just kissed his Mommy, it's was awesome.  
Cole backed up from Phoebe and said: "Even if I'm alive, it doesn't change the fact that Tyler is yours now."  
"He still has your powers inside of him and now that I'm human, I can't protect him from evil." He added.  
Phoebe nodded.  
"I know we can't be together, I know you hate me...That's why I won't bother you, I'm not asking you to have him one day per week or something. He's...I...I have no right to ask something like this after what I did to you." He said.  
Cole knelt down in front of his son and said: "Now you're going to live with Mommy, in her house."  
"Because you're not a bad guy anymore?" Tyler asked.  
Cole nodded and said: "Yeah, that's it baby."  
"But, why can't we live here, with Mommy?" Tyler asked.  
"Because...huh...I told you that Mommy and Daddy are different, that's why they can't live together." Cole tried to explain.  
"But now it's different because the bad guy is gone." Tyler stated.  
God, this kid was smart.  
"Listen baby, it's a little hard to explain but...uh...It sometimes happens that two persons are not in love anymore, and even if Daddy and Mommy loved each other very much in the past, now it's over, that's why they can't be together." Cole said.  
It was the hardest thing to say, Cole loved Phoebe so much...But her love for him was gone 4 years ago...  
"No!" Tyler said.  
"It's wrong, you told me you still love Mommy." Tyler said.  
Cole and Phoebe looked at each others.  
"You still love Mommy." Tyler said sadly as he looked down. He deadly wanted his parents to be together.  
Now Phoebe knew that Cole was still in love with her, and Cole didn't like it.  
They locked eyes for a while then Cole looked at Tyler.  
"You're right baby, I still love your Mommy very much, but I can't be with her because I made her felt really sad when you were a little baby." Cole said. How could he explain all the pain he caused to Phoebe? What was he supposed to say to a 4 years old little boy?  
"You understand that?" Cole asked.  
Tyler shrugged.  
Cole looked at Phoebe and he wanted to cry, he wanted to cry because he was in love with her, because she was next to him and he couldn't touch her, he wanted to cry because his baby boy was sad...  
"You should go, Piper is probably sick worried about you." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded.  
"I want to stay with Daddy." Tyler said.  
Cole sighed, it wasn't going to be easy.  
"You can't stay with me Tyler." He said.  
"Why?" The little boy asked.  
"Beacause...because I'm living for a business trip tomorrow morning." Cole lied.  
"Okay, then I'm staying with you until tomorrow morning." Tyler stated.  
Cole sighed again and said: "Baby, you can't."  
"I'm staying." Tyler replied as he covered his ears with his hands and he repeated: "I'm staying.".  
"You stubborn." He said.  
Tyler smiled and Cole said: "Demons are going to come after you and I won't be able to protect you."  
"Mommy is staying too." Tyler said.  
"Tyler..." Cole sighed.  
"Mommy and I are staying here with you until tomorrow morning." He said.  
Cole looked at Phoebe and said: "You try, he won't listen to me."  
Phoebe said: "Maybe we can stay here until tomorrow morning."  
Tyler smiled and Cole looked surprised. Was he dreaming or did Phoebe just said that she wanted to stay?  
"That's...Yeah...it's...uh. Okay." Cole was speechless.  
"You...you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch." He added.  
"COOL!" Tyler said out loud.  
Phoebe and Tyler smiled. Tyler jumped in the arms of Cole and kissed him on the cheek.  
"This is really awesome." Tyler said.  
He looked at Phoebe and said: "You're the best Mommy."  
Phoebe smiled. Cole put Tyler down and said: "You should give Mommy a huge kiss to thank her."   
Tyler nodded and walked next to Phoebe who bent over her son. Tyler kissed her on the cheek and smiled. He looked at her and said: "Thanks Mommy."  
Phoebe messed up his hair and said: "Sure baby."  
Tyler smiled even more, then he looked at Cole and said: "Your turn to kiss Mommy."  
"Tyler..." Cole said, he knew that the little boy was intentionally saying this even if he knew that they can't kiss each others.  
"Pleaaaaaaasssseeeeeee." Tyler said.  
Cole looked at Phoebe and said: "You can say no."  
Phoebe shrugged.  
"Come on Daddy." Tyler insisted.  
Cole sighed, this situation was making him feel unconfortable. He walked next to Phoebe and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Very good." Tyler said. He was proud of him, he has planned everything, tomorrow morning his Daddy and his Mommy will be back together.  
Tyler took Phoebe's hand and dragged her towards his room and he hapilly said: "I'm going to show you my room."  
They both walked in Tyler's room. Cole stood in the living room for a while, thinking. Phoebe didn't pushed him away, she let him kissed her...Sure it was only the cheek but she wasn't 'cold' like how she was when he was the Source. Cole smiled and walked in Tyler's room as well. He watched them, seeing them together had always been his dream, and now it was reality.  
Phoebe saw Cole looking at them, it looked like he was lost in one of his reverie. She looked in his eyes and something surprised her, something was different. His eyes was blue, of course this was not what was different but, his eyes were now the reflection of his soul. The reflection of Cole Turner, her Cole Turner, the man she felt in love with, her soulmate...No evil, no Belthazor, no Source...Just him...  
She smiled at him and said: "Why don't you join us?"  
Cole snapped out of his thoughts and said: "No, it's okay, you guys need to share some time together."  
"You too." She replied, and she was right.  
Cole entered the room and sat down on the bed.  
"Can you read me a story Daddy?" Tyler asked.  
"Now? It's not time to go to bed." Cole replied.  
"I know but I want you to finish the book before you leave me." Tyler said.  
Leave me...Cole's heart stopped to beat. Tyler was thinking that his father was going to abandon him...He didn't say, 'before you go' or 'before you leave the town', no he said 'because you leave me'. Cole looked down and tried not to cry.  
Phoebe looked at him, she knew what was wrong, she knew Cole was hurt but of what Tyler said.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
Cole nodded.  
"I guess I'm just a little dizzy after what happened today." He lied.  
Tyler took a book and gave it to his father.  
They all sat down on the bed and Tyler crawled in the arms of his father, snuggling up to his chest. Phoebe sat down next to them.  
"Can you do the things in my hair Mommy?" Tyler asked.  
Phoebe smiled and replied: "Sure."   
She rested her head on Cole's shoulder and ran her hand in Tyler's hair.  
Cole was surprised by her attitude, was she still in love with him? No, it couldn't be that, after all he did to her...She was probably nice with him for Tyler.  
"Harry Potter is my favorite." Tyler said.  
"Yeah, we already read all the Harry Potter's books, this one is the last one." Cole said to Phoebe.  
Phoebe nodded and smiled. Harry Potter, which book could be more appropriate for a 4 year boy with magical powers?  
Cole opened the book and started to read. It was the last time he was reading a story to Tyler, with him in his arms, the last very time...  
Tears streamed down his cheeks while he was reading, he thought that nobody will see it...but Phoebe did and she didn't say anything, she knew how it feel to leave someone you love with all your heart. She lost Cole so many times, then Prue and Tyler...She knew how it feels to throw up because your heart is aching too much...She knew all those things too well.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The book was now over and Cole, Phoebe and Tyler had dinner. They had pizzas and they drunk some wine...  
"Tyler, go brush you teeth and get changed into your Pj's baby." Cole said.  
Tyler nodded and ran in his room.  
"There is no business trip, right?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, I had to lie to him, otherwise he would have say that he wanted to live with you and with me in the same time. I know this is not what you want, I know you don't want to share him with me and once again, I won't ask you to do that for me." He answered as he took the plates and put it in the sink.  
"Don't worry, I'll be out of your lifes by tomorrow morning." He added with tears in his eyes. It was so hard not to break down now that he was totally human, it was easier when he was half a demon, or the source, there was no emotions.  
Phoebe didn't know what to do, she wanted to be with him, to kiss him...But she was scared, scared to be hurt again but the man she loved...Scared to lose him again. Cole had been human once...Then he went back to evil...She didn't want this evil circle to start again...And her sisters will never accept the fact that Cole is back in her life...  
"I saw you crying when you were reading the book." Phoebe said. She noticed that Cole was avoiding her stare since the begining of the dinner.  
He didn't answered and kept cleaning the table.  
She grabbed his arm and said: "Cole look at me."  
"No." He replied, looking down.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because it hurts too much, don't you see?" He looked at her and she saw he was crying again.  
"Phoebe, I love you, I never stopped loving you since the first day I saw you. Being around you kills me because my heart wants to kiss you and to hold you but my head knows it's wrong." He said as he walked away.  
"Cole please..." She said.  
"Please what Phoebe?" He said as he turned back towards her, he was almost angry.  
"Please stop loving me? I can't, I tried so many times, the Source even tried to, I just can't." He said.  
"I would have prefer to be dead right now, I wouldn't feel the pain I'm feeling right now." He added.  
"And you know what the best thing is? Everything is my fault... I lost you and I'm losing Tyler because I'm just a evil bastard son of a bitch." He said.  
"See, now, I'm just a human being with a broken heart who lost the two persons he loves the most on earth. This is so ironic." He laughed.  
"Daddy, I'm ready." Tyler called from his room.  
"I'm coming baby." Cole said.  
He looked at Phoebe and said: "I have to go."  
Phoebe nodded and when Cole started to walked towards Tyler's room she said: "Cole wait."  
He stopped and looked at her. She walked towards him and wiped away his tears.   
They locked eyes for a while and then she said: "Go now."  
Cole nodded and walked in the room of his baby boy.  
Tyler was in his bed, with his Teddy bear in his arms. Cole smiled and said: "Ready to sleep baby?"   
Tyler nodded and said: "Ready!"  
Cole smiled and sat down next to Tyler and he said: "Listen baby, I won't be here when you'll wake up tomorrow, I'll be on a plane for New-York, for my work. I want you to take all your stuffs here and move to Mommy's house, okay?"  
Tyler shook his head no and tears were streaming down his face.  
"Oh, honey..." Cole said as he took Tyler in his arms. Cole held his son tightly, not wanting to let him go...  
"Don't leave me Daddy." Tyler said, sobbing. Cole bursted into tears.  
Phoebe was watching them from the doorway, she was crying as well.  
Cole kissed Tyler on the forehead and said: "Everything is going to be okay, you know your Mommy loves you, and I'll be back..."  
"When?" Tyler asked.  
"I don't know, probably for your birthday." Cole said.  
"But my birthday is in ten months, it's too long." Tyler pleaded.  
"I know, but you're a big boy." Cole said.  
"Who is going to read my Harry Potter's books for me?" Tyler asked, trying to find something to make his Daddy stay with him.  
"We have read all of them and if you want to read them again then I guess Mommy will be happy to read it for you." Cole said.  
Tyler shrugged.  
"Okay baby, time to sleep." Cole said.  
Tyler was looking down and extremly sad, he laid down on his bed. Cole kissed him on the cheek and said: "I love you."  
"Me too." Tyler said.  
"Good night." Cole said.  
"Good night." Tyler said, he was still sobbing.  
Cole got up and walked out of the room. He ran in the bathroom and threw up. He thought that having an athame in the stomach was the most hurtful thing on earth, but it was nothing comparing to this...  
He threw up again and Phoebe walked in the bathroom. She put her hand on his shoulder and he said: "Don't touch me, I'm okay."  
He got up and walked over the sink to wash himself and put some water on his face.  
He slowly sat down on the floor and hugged his knees, he was still crying.  
Phoebe walked towards him and knelt down next to him and she hugged him. He didn't resist, he just let her hugged him.  
"You should get some sleep." She whispered.  
He shook his head no and said: "If I sleep the morning will come faster and I'll have to go."  
He got up and help her up and said: "You're the one who needs to get some rest."  
Cole took her hand and said: "Let's go." They both walked in Cole's room.  
"I guess it's when I have to say goodbye." Cole said.  
Phoebe looked down.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Don't be sad, it's for the best." Cole said.  
She looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes. The way she was looking at him, he knew what it meant, she wanted him to kiss her.  
Cole kissed her on the lips and put his hands on her cheeks, carressing her with his thumbs. They both were crying as their kiss become more passionate.  
Cole suddenly pulled away and said: "We can't...it's not what you want...it's bad."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
End of chapter 5...More to come soon...PLEASE very PLEASE REVIEW....  
If you have any suggestions or questions, you know you can ask in your review or email me...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	6. Daddy is staying

Hey...Here's chapter 6...As usual I'd like to thank all the people who already reviewed this story... Please go on...  
Please read and review this chapter. THANKS  
  
Gaby, this chapter is for you...Keep the faith, things are going to get better soon for you, Orne and all the people in Venezuela, at least I hope so...  
  
Chapter 6  
"Daddy is staying."  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole backed away from Phoebe, being next to her was like a torture for him.  
"I...I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"Cole..." Phoebe said.  
"No, don't talk, I-I know what you're going to say, I know you don't love me, I know our couple belong to the past..." He said, cutting her off.  
"I don't know why I kissed you, I'm sorry." He added.  
"You-you should sleep now." He said before walking towards the door.  
"I love you." Phoebe said.  
Why the hell did she said that? What was wrong with her? What the hell was she thinking? Wasn't she supposed to hate him? But the kiss...and he was human now, he was the man she loved...And the way he was with Tyler, so nice, so protective, so soft, so everything...He loved Tyler more than anything on earth, more than his life... Now, he was a mess because he had to leave Tyler and it was her fault, he even cried, he was sick because he was about to leave his baby boy...And the look in his eyes, those beautiful eyes...Maybe she still loved him...  
Cole froze when he heard that...He slowly turned back to face her and look at her.  
"You what?" He asked, he wanted to be sure that he wasn't dreaming.  
"I-I...I think I love you." She said.  
Wow...Cole was shocked, that was the last think he expected. Not that he wasn't happy of what Phoebe said, but he thought she hated him.  
"I don't want you to leave...Tyler needs you, maybe you could have him every week-end and I'll have him during the week." Phoebe said.  
"What about you, about us?" Cole asked.  
"Us..." She repeated.  
"Maybe we could restart everything since the beginning...You know, maybe we could go out one day like if we didn't know each others." She said.  
"I don't want to...I need to learn to trust you again...I don't want our relationship to be a failure again because we did things too fast. Do you understand?" She asked.  
Cole nodded.  
"Good." She replied.  
"Maybe we can be friends." Cole said.  
"Yeah...yeah, that's a good idea." Phoebe said as she smiled.  
Her smile...her beautiful smile, Cole loved it so much, seeing her smiling brought him back to life...  
Cole smiled back at her.  
"Come here." He said as he beckoned her to come next to him.  
Phoebe did was she was said and walked next to him. He hugged her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her on the top of the head and whispered: "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too." Phoebe said.  
"Okay, now you have to sleep, it's late." Cole said.  
She nodded and asked: "You'll be here tomorrow morning, right?"  
He smiled and said: "Sure."  
Tyler walked in the room, he was holding his teddy bear and he was looking all sleepy.  
"Daddy." He said.  
Cole picked him up and said: "What's wrong baby?"  
"I can't sleep, I don't want you to leave." He said as he rest his head on his Daddy's shoulder.  
Phoebe walked next to them and kissed Tyler on the cheek.  
"Daddy isn't leaving baby." She said.  
Tyler smiled widely.  
"Really?" He asked as he looked at Cole.  
"Really." Cole replied.  
"Awesome." Tyler said.  
"We have decided with Daddy that you'll spend all the week with me, at the manor and then you'll come here for the week-ends. Are you okay with it?" Phoebe asked.  
Tyler nodded and yawned.  
"Okay, now it's time to sleep for the both of you." Cole stated.  
"I wanna sleep with Mommy." Tyler said.  
"Okay, come here." Phoebe said.  
Cole handed her Tyler and she put him on the bed. Cole walked next to Phoebe and kissed her on the cheek and said: "Goodnight."  
Phoebe smiled and replied: "Goodnight."  
Then he kissed Tyler on the forehead and said: "Night baby."  
"No." Tyler said.  
"What?" Cole asked.  
"I wanna sleep with you." Tyler said.  
"With me or with Mommy, you have to choose." Cole said.  
"Both." Tyler replied with a huge smile on his face.  
"Okay." Phoebe said.  
Cole jaw drops...She thought she was going to say no...  
He smiled, she was in love with him after all...  
They all laid down on the bed, under the covers.  
"Mommy, do the things to my hair." Tyler said.  
As usual, Phoebe ran her fingers in Tyler's hair.  
"Hold me Daddy." The little boy said.  
Cole smiled and wrapped his arms around his son, that way he was very close to Phoebe. They smiled at each others.  
It was amazing how life could be strange sometimes...Cole nearly died today, and now, he was holding his son in his arms, and Phoebe was next to him, and she was in love with him. How life could be more beautiful?  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
It was Monday, Phoebe was at work. She have spent an amazing week-end with Cole and Tyler. Now the little boy was at school.  
Her assistant came in with flowers.  
"Someone left this for you." She said.  
Phoebe took the flowers and said: "Thanks."  
The assistant smiled and walked out of the office.  
Phoebe smiled and took the card which was in the bouquet.  
"Meet me tonight at 'The Blaze'...I'll be waiting for you. Love C." That was what was written on the card. There was some perfume on the card...Cole's perfume...She smells it for long time...A very long time. The Blaze was a new club...Phoebe had told to Cole that they will have to hide their relationship to her sisters, they wouldn't understand. They couldn't go to P3, the Blaze was a good idea, a very good idea.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Where are you going Mommy?" Tyler asked.  
"I'm going out baby." Phoebe replied.  
"She's dating someone." Paige said.  
Tyler looked down. They were in Phoebe's room and Phoebe was getting ready for her date with Cole tonight.  
"Who is this mysterious guy?" Piper asked.  
"His name is Cameron, I met him at my work." Phoebe explained.  
"Cameron is a stupid name." Tyler said.  
Phoebe sighed, she knew Tyler wanted her to be with Cole, but she couldn't say that she was in fact dating him tonight...But she hated to see Tyler sad.  
She looked at her sisters and asked: "Can you guys leave us together? I have to talk to Tyler?"  
Piper and Paige nodded and walked out of the room.  
"Mommy don't go out tonight please. I think I'm sick..." Tyler said as he coughed up, maybe Phoebe won't go out if he said that he was sick.  
"Listen baby, I have a secret to tell you, it's a big secret...I'm not dating Cameron tonight, the truth is that I'm going out with Daddy." Phoebe explained.  
"With Daddy?" Tyler almost screamed.  
"Shhhh. It's a secret." Phoebe said.  
Tyler nodded and said: "It's cool."  
"Yeah, it is." Phoebe said smiling.  
Tyler hugged her and said: "Tell Daddy hi for me please."  
"I will." Phoebe said.  
"Tell him I love him too." He added.  
"Okay." Phoebe replied.  
"Oh and don't forget to kiss him too." Tyler said.  
Phoebe laughed and said: "Okay."  
She kissed Tyler on the cheek and said: "I have to go."  
Tyler nodded and they both walked out of the room.  
Piper took Tyler's hand and said: "Let's watch TV baby."  
Tyler nodded and winked at his Mommy.  
Phoebe smiled and walked out of the manor, she got in her car and drove to The Blaze.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Phoebe arrived to the Blaze, she immediately saw him and walked towards him.  
"Hi, I'm Cole Turner, nice to meet you." He said with a smile.  
"Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell." She replied, smiling as well.  
He beckoned her to sit down and it's what she did.  
"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.  
"Hey, a mineral water would be great." She answered.  
Cole nodded and called the waiter and ordered two mineral waters.  
"How's Tyler?" He asked.  
"He's good and he asked me to tell you that he loves you." She said.  
Cole smiled and said: "Tell him I love him too."  
"You miss him." Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, a lot, the penthouse is empty without him." Cole explained.  
"The week-end will come fast, you'll see." Phoebe said.  
"About this week-end...uh...I was wondering if...uh...If you wanted to spend it with me and Tyler, at the penthouse."  
"I don't know Cole..." She said looking down.  
"It's okay, I understand, I understand that you don't want to be with me all the time." He said.  
"Cole, it's not what I meant, I would be glad to spend the week-end with you and Tyler, it's just that I'll have to find something to tell to my sisters." Phoebe explained.  
"What did you said to them for tonight?" Cole asked.  
"That I was dating a man called Cameron." She said.  
Cole made a face and said: "Cameron Turner doesn't sound great."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Tyler was sad when I told him about dating someone else than you and he said that Cameron was a stupid name."  
Cole laughed and said: "He's right."  
"So you told Tyler that you're having a date with me?" Cole asked.  
Phoebe nodded in answer and said: "I told him that's it's a secret. I wish you could have seen how he was happy when he heard that I was going out with you."  
Cole smiled and said: "That's my boy."  
They talked during all the evening, then, as it was almost 12pm, they decided to come home. Cole decided to escort Phoebe to her car. He kissed her on the cheek before she get in her car.  
"It was a wonderful date." He said.  
"Yeah." She replied.  
"Kiss Tyler for me please." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "I will."  
Cole closed the door of her car and Phoebe drove back to the manor.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next Morning. Tyler walked in Phoebe's room. It was 6.45am. He climbed on the bed and cuddled up to his mother. Phoebe woke up.  
"Hey baby what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Did Daddy kissed you yesterday night?" The little boy asked.  
Phoebe smiled and replied: "Yeah, he kissed me on the cheek."  
"Just on the cheek?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah." Phoebe said.  
She smiled when she saw the look on Tyler's face, he was almost sad.  
"Let me tell you another secret baby. I love Daddy and Daddy loves me, one day he's going to kiss me on the lips but it's just too soon because we didn't kiss for 4 years." Phoebe tried to explain.  
Tyler nodded as he smiled.  
"You know what? We're going to stay together here, in bed until my alarm clock rings." Phoebe stated.  
"Cool!!" Tyler said.  
He closed his eyes and Phoebe wrapped her arms around him.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The alarm clock finally rang.  
"Time to wake up baby." Phoebe softly said to his son.  
Tyler opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Since when are you smiling in the morning?" Phoebe asked.  
"Since my Mommy and my Daddy are going to kiss." Tyler said happily.  
Phoebe smiled and she got up and took Tyler in her arms and they walked downstairs.  
As usual, Piper and Leo were in the kitchen already having their breakfast.  
"Morning." Phoebe said.  
"Morning." They both replied.  
"Morning Aunty Piper, morning Uncle Leo." Tyler said.  
"Morning Tyler." Leo replied.  
"Morning baby, how are you?" Piper asked.  
"I'm really, really, really good." Tyler answered.  
"Wow, that's 3 really." Piper said as she smiled.  
Tyler nodded.  
Of all a sudden the doorbell rang.  
"Who could it be? It's 8 in the morning." Piper asked.  
Phoebe shrugged and put Tyler down and she said: "I'll get it."  
She walked towards the front door and opened it.  
A delivery man was standing in front of her, with flowers in his arms.  
"Phoebe Halliwell?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's me." She replied.  
"Sign here." He said as he gave her a pen and a piece of paper.  
Phoebe signed and the man gave her the flowers and he walked away.  
Phoebe closed the door and walked in the kitchen and put the flowers on the table.  
"Wow, flowers." Piper said.  
Phoebe nodded and Tyler smiled.  
"There's a card." Piper said.  
Phoebe took the card and read it to herself.  
"I had the most beautiful date of all my life...You have a wonderful smile. Here's my phone number at work 555-4289. Call me. Cameron."  
Phoebe smiled. Cole was incredible.  
Piper took the card from her hands and read it too. Phoebe smiled more, Cole knew exactly that Piper was going to do that, that's why he signed Cameron on the card.  
"Looks like the man in already in love..." Piper commented.  
"Oh, oh, I'm already late for work." Phoebe said, she didn't want to talk about this with Piper.  
"Have your breakfast baby, I'm going to have a shower." Phoebe said to her baby boy.  
Tyler nodded.  
Phoebe walked in the bathroom.  
What she didn't know was that more flowers were waiting for her on her desk, in her office.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
End of chapter 6...Hope you liked it...  
PLEASE REVIEW...THANKS.  
If you have any suggestions or questions, you know you can ask in your review or email me...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	7. French Kiss

Hey guys... I'm really, really, really sorry it too so long to update... First I was busy and then I kinda lost my inspiration for this story... It was like everything I was writing was boring like hell, I felt like nobody was going to like it.  
The thing which made me write this chapter instead of putting an end at this story is you guys. I read all the reviews you send to me and the inspiration came back... So: Huge thank you to all of you...  
PLEASE don't stop reviewing...Thanks.  
  
Chapter 7  
"French kiss."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Phoebe arrived at work, she found flowers on her desk. She smiled and closed the door of her office. She sat down on the chair and smiled. There was a card with the flowers. She read it:  
"For the most beautiful woman on earth. Love, Cole."  
Phoebe smiled even more. She took her phoebe and dialled Cole's number.  
"Cole Turner." He said.  
"Hey...hi Cole, it's me...Phoebe." She said, a little bit hesitating.  
"It's good to hear you. Did you get my flowers?" He asked.  
"Yeah, that's why I was calling, to thank you the flowers are wonderful and it was funny when you sign Cameron, Piper has no clue that it was you." She said.  
"That's good." He replied.  
They stay quiet for a while, then Phoebe said: "Well...uh...I was thinking that maybe we can go out for lunch today." She said.  
"Oh...that would be great but I have a lot of work here so I guess I won't be able to make it...I don't even know if I'm going to stop working to have a lunch, I'm sorry." He said.  
"It's okay." Phoebe said, but Cole could easily hear the disappointment in her voice.  
"Uh...What about tonight? Maybe we can have a romantic dinner in an Italian restaurant?" He proposed.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Yeah, that would be great."  
Cole smiled as well and said: "So I'll pick you up at 7pm in front of the house who is just next to the manor so that your sisters won't see me. Sounds good to you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's perfect." She replied.  
"Okay, see you tonight, oh and kiss my baby for me." He said.  
"I will. Bye." She said.  
"Bye."  
They both hung up the phone.  
Phoebe sighed, she wanted to see him before tonight but unfortunately, he was working. In fact Phoebe felt like she was ready to be with him again, he was so sweet, no longer evil. Now she was sure that she was in love with him...deeply, with all her heart.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Turner, I couldn't stop her." Cole's assistant said when Phoebe entered in his office with Chinese boxes.  
Cole smiled and said: "It's okay Nicole, you can leave us alone, thanks you." Cole said as he smiled at Phoebe.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Well...I thought that maybe you could stop working for 15 minutes and have a Chinese lunch with me." Phoebe explained.  
Cole kissed her on the cheek and said: "You're amazing."  
They both smiled and Cole said: "Sit down, please."  
He took all the paper that were on his desk and put them on the floor to give them some space. Phoebe sat down on a chair and Cole sat down in front of her and they start to eat.  
"I can't believe you came here." He said.  
"I wanted to spend some time with you, I'm sorry if you can't work because of me." She explained.  
"That's great, I'm really glad you came here, actually I was getting really bored and I was going to take a break, but the break is even better if I'm with you." He said, smiling at her.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Once they finished to eat they lunch, Cole looked at Phoebe and said: "It's was delicious, thank you."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Sure."  
She realized that he was staring at her with a smile.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Do I have something between my teeth?" She added.  
Cole laughed and said: "No, no, you're beautiful, I was just wondering if you wanted some dessert?"  
"Dessert?" She repeated while Cole was getting up and walking towards her.  
She got up as well and he said: "Yeah, dessert."  
She smiled and said: "Why not?"  
Cole smiled back at her and came close to her. He put his hands on her cheeks and gently kissed her on the lips.  
Phoebe closed her eyes, she definitely loved dessert. It was so good. He pulled apart and she thought: 'Don't stop please.'  
Cole looked at her, her eyes were still closed, it looked like she was enjoying the kiss.  
She opened her eyes and look at him and said: "I'd like more dessert if it's possible."  
Cole smiled and kissed her again. It's been so long since he had feel this feeling, he was deeply in love, and he could feel Phoebe's love too.  
Phoebe prayed the hardest she could for Cole to give her a French kiss but he didn't, he just kissed her on the lips. Cole's French kisses were awesome and she knew it, he was the best kisser on earth. The memory of Cole's hot tongue twisting around her tongue made her shiver.  
"Mr Turner, Henry Beckfort is already here for your meeting." They heard the assistant in the intercom.  
Cole pulled away and they both smiled.  
"Will I have more dessert tonight?" Phoebe whispered.  
"Sure." He said.  
"Well, I guess I have to go, I'm sorry." Phoebe said.  
"I'd really like you to stay, but I have a lot of work." Cole said.  
"I understand, I have to work too." She replied with a smile.  
Cole kissed her on the cheek and said: "Thanks again for the lunch."  
Phoebe smiled and walked out of the office.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole's car stopped in front of the manor.  
"Here we are." Phoebe said with a smile. They were coming back from the restaurant and it was late, almost 1am, but Phoebe didn't care, she had a wonderful time with Cole and she liked being with him.  
"My sisters are sleeping." She commented as she looked at the manor. All the lights were off.  
"This dinner was really great, I hope you liked it too." Cole said.  
Phoebe looked at him and said: "I loved it."  
They both smiled.  
"Why don't you escort me to the porch and kiss me there like if we were a normal couple." Phoebe asked.  
"No, we can't, if one of your sisters wake up, she'll see me and I don't want you to get in troubles." Cole replied.  
"I won't get in troubles because of this." Phoebe said.  
"I will." Cole replied.  
Phoebe looked at him questioningly.  
"I know you'll choose them over me if you have a fight with them and I understand it perfectly, but I don't want to lose you Phoebe, I know Piper will ask you to stay away from me and you'll do it because she's your big sister but if something like this happened, I'll lose you and Tyler and I can't even think of what I'll do without the both of you." Cole explained.  
Phoebe wen tout of the car.  
'She's mad at me.' Thought Cole.  
She walked towards Cole and open the door of the car.  
She took he hand and said: "Trust me."  
She pulled him out of the car.  
He sighed. If Paige or Piper see him, everything will be over.  
They walked towards to door and Cole stopped. He looked at Phoebe and said: "Goodbye."  
He bent over her and kissed her.  
'French kiss, French kiss, please, French kiss!!' Phoebe thought.  
Cole didn't do what Phoebe wanted.  
'What the hell is wrong with him?' She thought.  
Suddenly she realized that she didn't care, she didn't at all, all she wanted was to be in his arms and right now she was in his arms and French kiss or not French kiss, it was awesome.  
They pulled and Phoebe rested her head on his chest.  
"Stay with me tonight." She begged.  
"Phoebe you know I can't." Cole said.  
"Of course you can." Phoebe said looking in his eyes.  
Cole shook he head no.  
"If we walk in my room quietly, then we'll stay together there all night long and when the morning comes, you'll stay in my room and I'll go downstairs and act as usual. Then I'll leave for work and I'll come back once my sisters will be at work. Please say yes." Phoebe said.  
It sounded like a good plan to Cole, but still, he wasn't sure.  
Phoebe placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Yes." He finally said. He couldn't resist, he deadly wanted to be with her, I knew what he was doing was dangerous, almost suicidal but to spend one night with Phoebe clearly worth it.  
Phoebe smiled. She took Cole's hand and they walked in the manor, then they tried to be as quite as possible and they walked in Phoebe's room.  
Phoebe close the door behind Cole and smiled.  
Cole looked around. Nothing has changed since the last time he went here.  
He looked at Phoebe and smiled. She smiled back.  
"I have to get changed in my Pj's." She whispered.  
Cole nodded in answered. He was looking at her, she was beautiful.  
"Cole please turn back." She whispered.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I'm going to get changed here, I can't go in the bathroom otherwise Paige will wake up and start asking questions." Phoebe explained.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Cole whispered as he turned back and faced the wall.  
He bit his lower lips, he knew she was almost naked, he had to fight the urge to turn back and to make love to her. He took a huge breath and try to concentrate on the wall. He couldn't make love to her right now, even if he wanted too, because she said she wanted to make things slowly.  
'Concentrate on the wall Turner, just the wall.' He thought.  
Phoebe came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"I'm ready to sleep." She whispered.  
Cole turned back and kissed her on the forehead. They both laid down on the bed and Phoebe rested her head on his chest.  
Cole kissed the top of her head and said: "Good night."  
"Night." Phoebe replied.  
Phoebe looked up at him and asked: "Don't you want to undress, you can sleep in your boxer, it's doesn't matter to me."  
"No, thanks." He replied.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because of you." He replied, embarrassed.  
"Me?" Phoebe asked.  
Cole sighed and said: "Phoebe I'm a man and I'm in love with, you don't you get it?"  
"Oh." Phoebe simply said.  
"Now, get some sleep." He said.  
"No." She firmly said.  
"First I want to know why you only kiss me on the lips and on the cheek, what about French kisses, did you forget how to do it?" She asked.  
"You said yourself that you wanted to do things slowly with me and that's what I'm doing." He replied.  
"Well, maybe we can forget what I said and make out a little." She proposed.  
"Phoebe please, don't do this to us." He said.  
"I really want it to work between us, please don't waste our last chance." He added.  
Phoebe knew he was right, even if she wanted him a lot, even if she wanted to make love with him, he was right.  
"You're right." She said.  
"Can you at least kiss me?" She asked.  
"French kiss?" He asked.  
She nodded and he kissed her passionately. They both rolled on the bed and now Cole was on top, devouring her lips.  
"I love you." Phoebe whispered between kisses.  
Cole didn't answered but kissed her even more passionately.  
Phoebe pulled apart and smiled, out of breath.  
"We better stop before we make love." She said.  
"You're right. I don't want your sisters to hear you screaming my name." Cole replied with a smile as he laid on his back.  
Phoebe smiled and cuddled up in his arms.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next morning. Tyler woke up and as usual he walked in his mother's room.  
His eyes wide opened when he saw Cole holding her tightly. He closed the door behind him and climbed on the bed. He snuggled up to his father. He was so happy to see his Daddy and his Mommy together.  
Cole woke up.  
"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I always come here in the morning to sleep a little with Mommy." He explained.  
Tyler kissed Cole on the cheek and said: "I'm happy you're here Daddy."  
Cole smiled and said: "I'm glad to be with you and Mommy too."  
They both fell asleep.  
When the alarm clock rung, Cole immediately turned it on.  
Phoebe woke up and said: "Hey baby."  
"Hi." Cole and Tyler said in the same time.  
Phoebe smiled.  
"You cannot imagine how it's good to wake up with the both of you next to me." She said.  
"Did Daddy kiss you on the lips?" Tyler asked.  
Phoebe blushed and nodded.  
"Do it again." Tyler said as he looked at his father.  
Cole looked at Phoebe and kissed her on the lips.  
Tyler clapped his hands and wrapped his arms around Cole and he said: "You're the best Daddy."  
Cole smiled and said: "Thanks baby."  
"Mommy, I'm not going to school today." Tyler stated.  
"Really? Why?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm sick, you know my head aches and I cough up a lot and my stomach aches too." He said.  
"Oh, poor baby." Phoebe said.  
"I think that if stay with Daddy and you today I'll feel a lot better." He explained.  
"I got an idea, you go to school and Daddy and I will pick you up after school and we'll go someplace." Phoebe proposed.  
"Okay." Tyler said as he smiled.  
Phoebe smiled, she knew that Tyler wanted to spend some time with Cole and her, but he had to go to school.  
"Good, you go downstairs and have your breakfast, I'll be right there." Phoebe said.  
Tyler nodded and he looked at Cole and said: "I won't tell to Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige that you're here."  
"Thanks baby." Cole said as he hugged his baby boy tightly.  
"I love you Daddy." Tyler said.  
Cole kissed him on the cheek and said: "I love you too baby."  
Tyler smiled and Cole said: "Go now, I'll see you after school."  
Tyler nodded and walked downstairs.  
Cole took Phoebe in his arms and said: "Since when our baby boy stopped being grumpy in the morning?"  
"He said he was smiling in the morning 'since my Mommy and my Daddy are going to kiss'." Phoebe explained.  
"You know, he's really happy to see us together." She added.  
"Yeah, I know." Cole said.  
Cole kissed Phoebe on the forehead and said: "You better go downstairs otherwise you're sisters will start asking questions."  
Phoebe nodded and got up and she walked towards the door. Cole got up suddenly and ran towards the door and he said: "Phoebe wait."  
Phoebe looked at him and he kissed her passionately.  
He pulled away and said: "I didn't tell you good morning. Good morning."  
Phoebe smiled and kissed him back, with the same passion.  
"Good morning." She said and they both smiled.  
"I'll be back in 45 minutes." She said.  
Cole nodded and she went downstairs in the kitchen, living Cole alone in her room.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
TBC...  
So...was it good? Does it worth continuing?? Please tell me...  
Thanks.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	8. Short Happiness

Hey! I'm finally back... And guess what, here's new chapter of "Where's my son?"  
Please very please review... I accept everything, anonymous, flames... I just need to know that some people like it and that is worth continuing...  
A huge thanks to all my 'every chapters' reviewers... You guys know who you are and you're the best...  
  
Happy New Year.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Short Happiness"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
When Phoebe went back 45 minutes later, Cole was sitting on her bed, waiting for her. He got up when she opened the door.  
"Hey." She said as she kissed him.  
"Hey." He replied.  
"Tyler is at school now, Paige, Leo and Piper are at work, it's safe to go out." She said with a smile.  
He smiled back and she rested her head on his chest.  
"Something's wrong?" He asked with concerned.  
"No, I just think I'm sick." She said.  
"Really?" He asked.  
She nodded and explained: "My head aches and I cough up a lot and my stomach aches too."  
"Sounds like Tyler." Cole commented.  
"Yeah, I think I'll feel a lot better if I could stay in your arms today." She said.  
"Oh, that's good because I wanted to take a day off today." Cole said.  
"Maybe we can go to the penthouse and sleep until 11am and then we'll go out for lunch, spend the afternoon together and pick Tyler at school." He added.  
"Yup. Let's go." Phoebe replied.  
They both smiled and walked out of the house.  
Cole noticed his car stood in front the manor all night long.  
"Did you sisters see my car?" He asked, worried.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Don't worry, I told them that Cameron lent it to me."  
Cole smiled and they both get in the car and drove to the penthouse.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
They stepped in the penthouse and Cole asked: "So... What do you want to do?"  
Phoebe smiled seductively at him and said: "Make out with you."  
"I thought you were sick." He said.  
"I feel a little better now." Phoebe said, smiling.  
Cole smiled and said: "You sure?"  
She nodded and Cole wrapped his arms around her and he said: "In my room?"  
Phoebe nodded again and they both walked in Cole's room. They laid down on the bed, as usual Cole was on top.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
They were kissing for a while when Phoebe started unbuttoning Cole's shirt.  
Cole stopped her and said: "Phoebe...no." She cut him off by placing her finger on his lips and she said: "I'm sure about what I'm doing, I love you and I want you."  
"I love you too... but I don't want us to make a big mistake, I want everything to be perfect between us." Cole replied.  
"Everything is perfect." Phoebe said to reassure him and he finally letting her unbuttoning his shirt.  
They kissed passionately and made love.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole slowly laid down on top of Phoebe. They were all sweaty and out of breath. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the feeling of each other warmth body on their skins. They both were trying to recover their breath. After some minutes, Cole laid down on his side and wrapped his arms around Phoebe, holding her from behind. He kissed her shoulder. He also pulled the covers on them so that Phoebe won't be cold and she'll feel good. They both closed their eyes, enjoying this peaceful moment after love, this moment were no words needed to be told to say how much they loved each others.  
Cole was the first to talk: "It was incredible." He whispered.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "I feel this way too."  
Cole kissed her in the neck and asked: "Did you have a lot of men when I was the Source?"  
Phoebe didn't answer at first, she didn't want to hurt him.  
"Yeah, 5 or 6." She finally said.  
"Oh." Cole simply said.  
She turned back to face him and added: "But none of us made me feel the way you make me feel when you make love to me, you're the only who knows how to make me feel good. You think about my pleasure before thinking about yours, you're the only one who truly loves me and you're the only one I love with all my heart, you're the only one who is the father of my son."  
Cole smiled and kissed her and said: "That's because I love you very much."  
"What about you?" She asked.  
"Did you had a lot of women?" She added.  
Cole smiled and said: "No, I slept all alone during all this time."  
"Really?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, you cannot believe how many women from the underworld came here and tried to seduce me, they all wanted to be my Queen, one of them was even wearing the same top you were wearing the first time we made love. But I was in love with you, no one of them looked like you, they were all evil and I realized that they didn't want my love, all that mattered for them was my powers and my skill to... you know... bring women to heaven." He explained.  
Phoebe looked down.  
"What's wrong?" Cole asked.  
"Now I'm sure you think I'm a slut." She said.  
Cole lifted up her chin and said: "Of course not baby, I will never think you're a slut."  
"But I was sleeping around." She said.  
"Yeah, but you were heart broken and single. You know, the idea that you slept with other men than me is a little bit hard for me to accept but one thing is sure: I'm not mad at you." He said before kissing her on the lips.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "I'm glad I'm the only one who tasted your skill..."  
"Wanna taste more?" He asked as he lifted up an eyebrow.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "We made love for 3 hours, we didn't even had lunch and you want to do it again?"  
Cole nodded and Phoebe smiled and she said: "Okay."  
They both laughed and made love again.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Some hours later. Cole was holding Phoebe in his arms and Phoebe was holding Tyler in her arms. They all were lying on the couch, watching Jurasik Park.  
Phoebe was running her fingers in Tyler's hair as usual and Cole was running his hand on Phoebe's side, under her blouse, caressing her soft skin.  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her in the neck.  
Phoebe smiled and whispered back: "Me too."  
The movie ended and Phoebe whispered: "Tyler fell asleep."  
"Well, I guess you both should stay here with me tonight." Cole said.  
"We can't, my sisters will become suspicious." Phoebe replied.  
"Oh, that's bad, I wanted to make love to you again." Cole said.  
Phoebe smiled said: "Yeah, that's very bad."  
Cole kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'm glad we made love." Phoebe said.  
"Really? Are you sure it wasn't too fast?" Cole asked.  
"No, it's much better this way, I mean now you're really Cole, the one who always wants to have sex, the one who is always kissing me, caressing me, I love this Cole. Before we made love you were distant from me, only kissing me on the cheek or on the forehead." She explained.  
"Yeah, but now I'm sure you love me, so I won't stop myself from kissing you or caressing you everywhere." He replied.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Perfect."  
Cole got up, careful not to wake up Tyler and he took his baby boy in his arms. Phoebe got up as well.  
"Daddy?" Tyler whispered.  
"Yeah, it's me baby, don't worry, go back to sleep." Cole said as he kissed his son on the forehead.  
Phoebe took her purse and then walked in the elevator where Phoebe and Cole kissed until it stopped at the first floor.  
They walked towards the car and Phoebe opened the passenger's door and Cole put gently Tyler on the seat.  
"Wanna stay with you Daddy." Tyler whispered.  
Cole smiled and buckled Tyler's seatbelt.  
"Mommy has to go back to the manor, you know it's because of our big secret. It's important that Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige don't know that Mom and Dad are together, that's why you can't stay here." Cole explained.  
Tyler nodded and asked: "Will you come at the manor to sleep with Mommy tonight?"  
Cole smiled and said: "No, I'm sorry I can't."  
Tyler sighed and closed his eyes, he was really exhausted and couldn't argue with his father.  
Both Cole and Phoebe smiled as Cole closed the door.  
Phoebe made her way to her door while Cole was following her. She turned back to face him and smiled.  
"Well, Mr Turner, I had a very good day, thanks a lot." She said.  
"It's was a pleasure." Cole replied.  
They kissed passionately and Phoebe said: "I'm going to miss you tonight."  
"I'll miss you too." He said and he kissed her again.  
"You better go." Cole said, as he pulled away from her.  
Phoebe nodded and they heard Tyler said: "I love you Daddy."  
Cole smiled and said: "I love you too baby."  
Tyler smiled and fell asleep again.  
Phoebe get in the car and drove to the manor.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
It's been 3 months since Cole and Phoebe decided to be together again. Of course life wasn't easy for them now, they had to hide their relationship to Piper, Leo and Paige and it's was very hard for them to spend some time alone. Phoebe was always saying to her sisters that she was working late in her office because Elise asked her to do a lot of stuffs, sometimes she was saying that she had spend the night at Cameron's. She tried not to mention Cameron all the time otherwise her sisters will asked her to meet him and it was impossible.  
  
It was almost 12am and Phoebe was hungry. She has worked very hard this morning and as usual Elise was yelling at her. All Phoebe wanted was to go out of her office and run in Cole's arms. She hasn't seen him since a week and she was really missing him. The other reason why she deadly wanted to see him was because she had a premonition and she wanted to explain him what she saw.  
She took her phone and dialled his number at work.  
"Cole Turner's office, I'm not here, please leave a message."  
Phoebe sighed and hung up the phone.  
'He's not in his office, let's try the penthouse.' She thought.  
She was about to take the phone but she stopped, she wanted to surprised him instead of calling. She smiled and got up and went to the penthouse.  
When she arrived there, she looked around for Cole.  
"Cole, baby it's me." She shouted.  
No answer. She continued to look around and noticed that some stuffs were broken on the floor. She walked in his bedroom when she suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the living room and she ran towards the noise.  
Cole was lying on the floor, two demons had shimmered him there and had thrown him on the floor. He body was covered with bruises and cuts.  
"Cole, God, what happened?" Asked Phoebe as she knelt down next to him.  
"Demons...They were looking for Tyler..." He whispered. He was weak and bleeding a lot.  
"I didn't say anything about him or about you that's why they tortured me, they wanted to know everything." He added.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry, I'm going to call Leo, he'll heal you." Phoebe said.  
"No..." Cole stopped her.  
"You can't, if you call him, he'll asked questions about us, I don't want you to get in troubles because of me." Cole explained.  
"Cole, you're severally hurt and..." Phoebe said but she was cut of by Cole.  
"You have to pick up Tyler at school and I want you both to stay at the manor with Leo or your sisters." He said.  
"I don't want to leave you alone." She said with tears in her eyes.  
"You have to, I'll be fine." He lied. He was trying to hide his pain to Phoebe since the beginning, he didn't want her to realize that he was dying.  
"Cole you're not looking good and you're bleeding too much." Phoebe said.  
"I don't want you to die." She added.  
"Look at me." He said.  
She looked at him deep in the eyes.  
"Baby, I love you with all my heart, but Tyler is more important than my life. You have to pick him up at school, okay?" He said.  
Phoebe nodded, she was in tears.  
Cole slowly closed his eyes. Phoebe shook him up and said: "Cole, no, stay with me."  
He opened his eyes and she said: "You have to stay alive, you have to fight, for me, for Tyler and for our little girl."  
"Our little girl?" He asked.  
"Yeah, we're going to have a baby girl honey, I had a premonition today and I realized that I was pregnant, that's why I was feeling so bad every morning for 2 weeks." She explained.  
Cole smiled.  
"A baby girl." He repeated.  
Phoebe nodded and kissed him on the lips.  
"I'll be back soon. I love you." She said.  
She got up and walked away. She didn't wanted to leave him alone but she had to.  
Cole looked at the ceiling. He was now crying because he was feeling his life slowly fading away, he was feeling weaker and weaker by any minutes. The strange thing was that the pain went away since they started to torture him, maybe because when it was hurting too much he was thinking about all the happy moments he shared with Tyler and Phoebe.  
He tried to concentrate on something, he was trying to fight to stay alive.  
He was thinking at his baby girl, about a name. Jennifer was the first which hit his mind, then came Ana, Samantha, Carla...  
He started to convulse, he knew his end will come soon.  
'No.' He thought.  
He looked at the ceiling.  
"Please let me stay alive enough time to see my baby girl, I know I was the Source and that I made a lot of bad things but my family is all I have, please let me stay on earth until my little girl is 1 month then you'll do everything you want to me." He pleaded, he didn't know to who he was talking, maybe God, maybe the Elders...   
But nothing changed, it was even harder to breath.  
More tears streamed down his cheeks and he closed his eyes and thought that he will never hold his daughter in his arms...He thought about Phoebe, about what she was about to go through with a new baby and without him... He thought about all the things he was going to miss, Phoebe's smile in the morning, Tyler grumpy's mood in the morning, all the Harry Potter books, Phoebe's kisses, Tyler's smiles, the romantic dinners, his little girl delivery, giving the bottle to her, her first smile, her first words...Was she going to miss her Daddy? Will she asked questions about him, about who he was? Will Tyler handle the fact that his Daddy is gone?  
At least, Tyler was now safe and Cole knew that Phoebe won't let him get hurt. He smiled because he knew that his kids and Phoebe will be fine, he saved them today.  
One more tear streamed down his face and everything went black for him...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Yeah... I know, I'm killing Cole...are you sure I'm doing this?  
Well that was some drama...and there's more to come...  
  
I swear I'll update "I want to have a baby sister." soon, maybe before next Friday... I'm really sorry you have to wait that long...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	9. Broken Bonding

Hey everyone... Once again, I'm sorry if it takes so long for me to update... I'm working on 3 story as you know and I also have to go to college... So once again I'm sorry if you're waiting that long...  
  
Please review... It's really important for me to know that there's someone who read my story... Besides it helps me to write faster... I woke up this morning and read your reviews and I decided to write another chapter...  
PLEASE R&R... THANKS LOT...  
  
Chapter 9  
"Broken Bonding."  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Cole opened his eyes, he saw a big blinding white light.  
'Oh no, not the Elders.' He thought.  
He blinked few times and realized that this light was in fact coming from a lamp. He also realized that he was lying on a bed.  
He turned his head to the left and noticed that a nurse was coming into the room, then he realized that he was in an hospital.  
The nurse came next to him and check his pulse.   
"Glad to see you finally woke up Mr. Turner." She said.  
He smiled a little and the nurse said: "I don't know who's the girl but she stayed here since they brought you here." She was know pointing at Phoebe, who was sleeping on a chair and resting her arms and head on Cole's bed and holding his right hand.  
Cole slowly turned his head to the right and saw her, sleeping peacefully.  
"I better leave before she wakes up, she needs to sleep you know, she watched you for almost one week." The nurse said and then she left.  
Cole looked one more time at Phoebe and smiled. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief, he was alive and Phoebe was next to him.  
A moment later, Phoebe woke up. Cole was watching her sleeping, as always he thought she was beautiful.  
Phoebe stirred and slowly opened her eyes.  
"Hey baby." Cole whispered.  
Phoebe froze, she couldn't believe that she just heard him talking.  
Cole gently squeezed her hand and caressed her with his thumb.   
She looked at him and smiled and he smiled back.  
She got up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'm so glad you're all right." She whispered in his ear, she was in tears.  
"Baby, don't cry please." He said.  
He started to remember what happened, the demons, the torture, the baby...  
"How's Tyler, how's the baby?" He immediately asked.  
Phoebe smiled and answered: "There are both fine don't worry."  
"Good." Cole added, he was glad the kids were both okay.  
"I said to Tyler that you were out of town for a business trip, I didn't want him to see you in an hospital." Phoebe explained.  
"Yeah, you're right." Cole said.  
He tried to get up and said: "I better go back home now."  
"No, Cole, you stay here." She said.  
Suddenly Cole felt dizzy and his chest was hurting.  
Phoebe gently pushed him back on the pillows and said: "You need you rest honey and you also need to sleep."  
"The nurse told me I was here for one week, I was in a coma so I think I slept enough, beside, you're the one who needs to sleep, you watched me every nights, you're the one who has to rest." Cole replied.  
"I'm just fine Cole." She replied.  
"If you don't sleep then I won't sleep either." He stated.  
"Come next to me." He said.  
"I'm already next to you." Phoebe said.  
"I mean, in bed with me, we both have to sleep and I slept alone during one week, now I want to be with you. The other reason is that you'll feel a lot better in a bed than on a chair." He said.  
Phoebe nodded and laid down next to him.  
Cole saw the bandages around his chest.  
"You have two broken ribs baby, you shouldn't move too much." Phoebe said.  
Cole nodded and asked: "What did you say to your sisters? What did you say to Elise?"  
"I told Elise that I have a big flu and that I have to stay in bed and I told my sisters that I was working a lot and sleeping at Cameron's place." She answered.  
"I hope you won't get in troubles because of me." He said.  
"I don't care being in troubles, I love you." She replied.  
"Love you too, Tyler and the baby." Cole said.  
Phoebe smiled and closed her eyes. Cole kissed her on the top of the head.  
She was happy the be in his arms, she thought this thing will never happen again, she was enjoying the warmth of his body and the peaceful feeling that being in his arms was giving to her.  
He was also happy to hold her in his arms, having her next to him was making him feel a lot better and knowing that his family was safe was also helping a lot.  
She was slowly running her fingers on his right shoulder and she did this until they both fell asleep.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"We really need Phoebe on this one." Paige said to her big sister Piper as she hung up the phone.  
The manor was a mess due to another demonic attack.  
"Leo!" Yelled Piper as she was looking at the ceiling.  
Leo orbed in and asked: "What happened?"  
"Demon, we found him in the Book of The Shadows, we have the vanquishing spell, now we just need Phoebe." Paige explained.  
"We tried to call her on her cell but now answer, we tried her work but Elise told us she called sick." Piper said.  
"I'm worry about her." She added.  
Leo hugged and said: "Let me concentrate and I'll find her."  
Piper nodded and Leo closed his eyes.  
"God." He said.  
Both Paige and Piper were looking at him questioningly.  
"She's at the hospital, the San Francisco Memorial." He said.  
Piper and Paige were very worried, they were wondering why Phoebe was at the hospital, what happened to her, a car accident, a demon?  
"Let's go." Piper said as she grabbed Leo's arm.  
Suddenly they heard the Elders calling Leo.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said.  
"No! You can't, we have to find Phoebe, she may be in danger, maybe she needs you to heal her." Piper argued.  
"I'm sorry, they say it's extremely important, I really have to go." Leo said.  
"It's okay, Leo, I'll orb us there." Paige said.  
Leo nodded and orbed out.  
Paige took Piper's hand and they orbed in the ladies' room of the hospital. Then they immediately ran towards the receptionist.  
"We're looking for Phoebe Halliwell." Piper said to her.  
"Let me check." The girl answered.  
A moment later, after checking in her papers and in the computer she said: "I'm sorry, she's not here."  
Piper and Paige looked at each other.  
"You can try to find her, just concentrate." Piper whispered to Paige.  
Paige closed her eyes and said: "I got her, room 311."  
"Who's in the room 311 please?" Piper asked.  
"Uhh... Cole Turner." The receptionist answered.  
Both Piper and Paige's jaw drop. They couldn't believe it.  
"C'mon." Piper said, pushing her sister towards the hallway.  
They finally reached the door room number 311.  
Piper took a huge breath and opened the door.  
"Phoebe!" She screamed... Actually she didn't know why she screamed.  
Phoebe and Cole woke up and when Phoebe saw Piper and Paige standing in from of her she jumped.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Piper was yelling and furious.  
"I...I..." Phoebe tried to talk but she didn't know what to say.  
"We were dead worried because of you, we called Elise and she said you called sick and then Leo tried to localize you and he said you were a the hospital." Piper continued to yell.  
"I can't believe you're with him, after all the thing he did to you, after all you went through because of him. And you lied to us, you said you were with Cameron, but everything was a big lie, I can't believe you did it to us." Piper said.  
Paige was standing quietly behind her, she didn't know what to say, she was still in shock.   
Phoebe get up and said: "Piper, I know I lied to you and I'm sorry about that, very sorry, but I couldn't told you that I was in love with Cole, I know you would react this way."  
"Of course I'm reacting this way, he's going to hurt you once again, and did you thought about us? About the big danger we were because you are dating the Source of all evil?" She asked, still upset.  
"He's human know." Phoebe almost whispered.  
"I don't give a shit about that Phoebe, he was human before he became the Source the first time, he's just an evil freak, he will always be an evil freak." She yelled.  
Phoebe looked down and Cole gently took her hand in his.  
"It's okay." He whispered.  
"Piper...uh... The demon." Paige quietly said.  
"You're right." Piper said.  
"We were looking for you because we have a demon to vanquish and we need to power of three." Piper said a little more calmly this time.  
Phoebe nodded and looked at Cole.  
"I'll be back." She whispered to him.  
He slightly nodded and said: "Be careful with that demon, I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."  
"I will." Phoebe said.  
"The baby?" Piper asked.  
"Are you pregnant?" She asked again.  
Phoebe nodded and Piper said: "Whatever, we'll talk about this little problem at the manor."  
They walked out of the room but not before Phoebe gave one more look at Cole.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
There was a big explosion in the manor. The demon has just been vanquish.  
"I have to go." Phoebe said and she started to walk towards the front door.  
"Were? To the hospital you see your freak?" Piper asked, even if she knew the answer.  
It was enough to Phoebe, she couldn't stand to hear what Piper was saying. She turned back to face her and said: "He's not a freak, I love him."  
Piper laughed with sarcasm.   
"Yeah, right you love him." Piper said.  
Phoebe sighed and said: "I don't care what you think Piper, I'm in love with him, he's human, he's sweet and adorable, and we're going to have another baby, even if you like it of not."  
"He's going to hurt you once again." Piper said.  
"He's going to hurt us." She added.  
"No, not this time, if he was at the hospital it's because he saved Tyler's life, he loves his son more than his own life. You never saw how he is with Tyler, he's just perfect, he knows the right words to say, he knows what he likes, he holds him in his arms before he falls asleep. We are family now." Phoebe said.  
"What about us Phoebe? What about your sisters? Who are we? Just some friends?" Piper asked.  
"Of course not, you're my sisters and I love you, I just want you to understand that I love Cole and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know we all can be a family." She explained.  
"Not if you are with him." Piper stated.  
"Then I guess you don't love me enough to understand what I fell and to be happy for me, I want to be with him, and Tyler wants to be with him, now matter what." Phoebe said, she was at the verge of tears.  
"You would chose him over us?" Piper asked.  
"No, I don't want to pick a side, I just have my life with him and my son and I also want to come back here to talk to my sisters if I need it." Phoebe said, even if it broke her heart.  
"It's not working." Piper said.  
"What the hell Piper? Are you so jealous because I have a man who loves me and that I have two kids and that you can't have one?" Phoebe said, she was so angry against her sister.  
Piper slapped her across the face. How could she say that?  
Phoebe looked at Piper as tears started streaming down her cheeks.  
"Get out of my house, I don't want to see you ever again, you're not my sister anymore, the only thing that is still between us is the power of three, we'll only call you if we need it to kill a demon. If you want to have your life with your freak, then you have it but never come back here when he'll hurt you." Piper said.  
Phoebe looked down, still crying.  
She wiped away her tears and looked at Paige who was also crying.  
"I guess I have nothing to do here anymore then." Phoebe said.  
"Paige, honey don't cry, it's okay, you'll always be my baby sis, no matter what." She said as more tears ran down her face.  
She walked next to Paige and hugged her tightly and whispered: "It's not your fault."  
"I love you." Paige finally said.  
"Me too." Phoebe replied, her throat was hurting because of her cries.  
She let Paige go and walked upstairs to take some clothes for her and Tyler, she also took some pictures and Tyler's Teddy Bear.  
She finally walked back downstairs and leave to manor.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Phoebe went back to the hospital to see Cole. She opened the door and saw him on his feet.  
"What are you doing? You should be resting." She said.  
Cole looked at her and smiled but when he saw that she was crying, his smile faded away.  
"Baby what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Phoebe replied as she wiped away her tears.  
"Did something happened to the baby?" He asked and Phoebe could hear his worried tone.  
She couldn't take it anymore. She walked close to him and rested her head on his chest and burst into tears.  
Cole kissed the top of her head and whispered: "What happened baby?"  
The fact that Phoebe was resting her head on his chest was hurting him because of his ribs but he didn't care at all.  
"I had a big fight with Piper and she doesn't want to see me again, she said I wasn't her sister anymore." Phoebe explained while Cole was gently brushing her hair.  
"It's because of us right?" Cole said.  
Phoebe slightly nodded.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"It's not your fault." She answered.  
"We should go back to the penthouse and rest." Cole said.  
"You cant go out of the hospital, it's too soon." She said.  
"Don't worry, I talk with the doctor and he said I could go out but that I'll have to rest a lot." Cole explained.  
"Kiss me." Phoebe almost begged.  
Cole wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips for a long time.  
Phoebe felt good in his arms, she asked him to kiss her because when they were kissing, she was forgetting all the other things, it was just him and her, in love and kissing, all the other things did matter.  
Cole stopped kissing her but his lips were still pressing on Phoebe's lips.  
"More." She whispered.  
"'Kay." He simply answered and kissed her passionately this time.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So, did you like it? Did you hate it? What do you think? Is it good? Have you any requests or suggestions?  
I accept every reviews, flamme ones, short ones, long ones, anonymous ones, every chapters ones...oh and also nice ones!!!  
  
Thanks for reading this story.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	10. Premonition

Hey guys... First of all: THANKS YOU SO MUCH, I hit more than 100 reviews, thanks to you, I'm very grateful. Please go on with your reviews, don't be afraid to say what you think, that you like it or not, that you want, I don't know, more drama, more action, less love scenes...That this story sucks or that you love it, if you have suggestions or comments... Everythings you want to say, feel free to tell it to me...or if you're lazy, just tell me you read it!!!  
One more thing, some of you said that Piper would never have reacted the way she did in the last chapter, I know it but I wanted to show another side of what her personality could be... Sorry if you didn't like it.  
  
Okay, let's go, good reading:  
  
Chapter 10  
"Premonition."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"I can't believe she did this to me." Piper said.  
"Piper you slapped her." Paige said.  
"Yes I did, so what? Did you hear what she said to me?" Piper asked.  
Paige sighed, it was not that she liked Cole or that she was happy to see Phoebe back with him but Piper had no right to slap her. Phoebe was pregnant and Cole was the father, he was Tyler's father too, it was normal that she wanted to be with them like a family.  
"Don't tell me you agree with her Paige!" Piper said.  
"No, I don't, but I can understand that she wants to be with him again. See, your father left you when you were a child and your mother died too, Phoebe hadn't the luck to spend time with the both of them so I understand that she wants a real family for her kids." Paige explained.  
"But not with him, not with this bastard." Piper said.  
Paige shrugged and said: "She loves him, there's nothing we can do."  
"I hate her, she put all of us in danger." Piper said.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital Cole said: "We should go home now."  
He grabbed his shirt and Phoebe said: "Let me help you."  
He nodded and she helped him to put his shirt on. She started to button it and Cole was watching her. He could see that she was feeling bad because of the fight with her sisters. He gently brushed her hair and kissed her on the forehead. His ribs were still hurting but he didn't care. She continued to button his shirt and he cupped her cheeks and caressed her gently with his thumbs. She smiled and once she finished to button his shirt she looked up at him.  
"Everything is going to be okay, you'll see." He softly said.  
She nodded slightly.  
"We'll go talk to them tomorrow." He added.  
"No, Cole, not after what Piper said and did to me, I don't think I can go back to the manor, everything is over, I...I just want to be with you... only with you." She almost whispered.  
"Okay." He simply replied.  
Phoebe closed her eyes and he kissed her passionately. She lost herself in the kiss and she prayed for this moment to never end.  
Unfortunately, Cole pulled apart.   
She slowly opened her eyes and Cole said: "Let's go home and we'll have a nap together, we both need to rest."  
Phoebe nodded and they both went to the penthouse.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Phoebe was helping Cole to walked, he was tired and two broken ribs wasn't really helping. They walked towards the bed.  
"Lay down." Phoebe stated.  
"I want to take away my clothes first." He said.  
Phoebe rose an eyebrow and Cole smiled.   
"I'm not planning to make love to you if it's what you think, I'm too tired." He said.  
Phoebe smiled and hit him playfully in the arm.  
"You're smiling, that's good." Cole said.  
"That's because of you." She replied.  
Cole unbuttoned his shirt and undid his belt and he finally unzipped his pants. He was now only wearing his drawers and a bandage around his chest. He laid down on the bed, under the covers. Phoebe joined him and laid down on her side and ran her fingers on his arm.  
He hardly laid down on his side as well and looked at her.  
"Cole, lay down on your back please, I'm sure it's hurting you to be like this." She said.  
He gently brushed her hair and looked deep in her eyes.  
"Hurting or not, it doesn't matter, what matters is you, how you feel, what you think, what I can do to help you, to make you feel good, my ribs are definitely not what matters right now." He said with a sweet voice.  
Phoebe closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead. His ribs were hurting like hell but as he said to Phoebe, he really didn't care. He continued to brush her hair and to give her small kisses on the forehead, on the cheeks and on the lips and she kept her eyes closed.  
"Now, we're both going to take care of the baby and I'll be at your side in every step of the way, from the first doctor appointment until she gets married with the man of her dreams. I'll be with you at the hospital, I'll be here for the first time she opens her eyes, her first smile, her first bottle, her first word, her first everything. I'll take care about the both of you and I'll wake up in the middle of the night to give her her bottle." He said, his voice was almost a whisper, Phoebe looked like she was going to fall asleep.  
She slowly opened her eyes and he saw her tears.  
"Shhh." He said, trying to comfort her.  
"Promise me you'll stay forever." She begged.  
"I will, I promise... I missed so much things with Tyler and I swear that I won't miss anything with our baby girl." He replied before kissing her.  
"Now close your eyes." He ordered sweetly.  
"But..." She tried to say but he put his fingers on her lips and said: "Shhh, just close your eyes."  
She did what she was told and closed her eyes. Cole kissed her passionately and slid his hand under her blouse, caressing her belly and her side.   
Then he stopped kissing her and whispered: "Relax honey, being tense is not good for our baby girl."  
With that he kissed her again.  
After a moment, he realized she was still tense so he pulled away from her and said: "Take away your clothes."  
She looked at him and gave him a 'what?' look.  
Cole smiled and said: "It'll be easier to relax without this tight pant who suits you really well but isn't the best to have a nap, why don't you take one of my boxers and one of my shirt?" He explained.  
Phoebe nodded and took Cole's clothes in the closet and walked in the bathroom to get changed.  
When she went back in the room, she laid down under the covers, next to Cole who was finally lying on his back. She snuggled up against him and he smiled. She was feeling good here, next to him, she could feel the warmth of his body on her skin and she loved this feeling.  
"Now close your eyes and relax." He said.  
She nodded and they both fell asleep.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Some hours later, Tyler was back from school and he entered the penthouse followed by Phoebe.  
"Daddy!" He said as he ran in Cole's room.  
Cole smiled and said: "Hi baby."  
Tyler suddenly stopped as he noticed the bandage around his Daddy's chest.  
"You are hurt?" He asked.  
Cole smiled and said: "No, it's really nothing, just a car accident during my trip, nothing to worry about."  
Tyler smiled and sat down on the bed next to Cole and Phoebe joined them.  
"I missed you Daddy." Tyler said.  
"I miss you too." Cole replied.  
"Can I go watch TV Mommy? There's Spiderman." Tyler asked.  
Phoebe smiled and nodded and she said: "Sure."  
Tyler smiled and ran in the living room to watch TV.  
Phoebe looked at Cole and asked: "How are you feeling?"  
"How are you feeling?" He asked back.  
"I asked first." Phoebe stated.  
"I'll be fine as long as you're fine." He replied.  
"I'm fine." Phoebe said.  
"Then I'm fine too." Cole replied.  
They both smiled and Cole asked: "Can you do me a favor?"  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Sure, what is it?"  
"I'd like you to lay down on top of me and kiss me, please." He explained.  
"I'm going to hurt you." She said.  
"No, I know you won't." He replied.  
"Well, I really want to kiss you, but we'll stop if it hurts." Phoebe stated.  
Cole nodded and she slowly laid down on top of him, trying to hurt him as less as possible.  
"Are you okay?" She asked him.  
He nodded and brushed her hair, she smiled and kiss him passionately. He really like to feel her body pressed against his.  
"Daddy!" Said Tyler happily as he entered to room but he said: "Oh, sorry." When he saw his parents kissing.  
Phoebe pulled apart and said: "It's okay baby, come in." And she laid down next to Cole.  
Tyler smiled and said: "I love when you are kissing because it means that you love each others and that we'll always live together, just the three of us."  
Phoebe and Cole both smiled and Tyler sat down on the bed next to his mother.   
"Well, not exactly the three of us." Cole said.   
Phoebe smiled because she knew what Cole meant.  
"Why?" Tyler asked.  
"Well, because, Mommy is pregnant so it means that you're going to have a little sister, so it will be the four of us." Cole explained.  
Tyler was smiling widely.  
"Wow... Really?" Tyler asked to Phoebe.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Yeah, really."  
She kissed him on the cheek and he asked: "So, the baby is in your tummy."  
"Exactly." Phoebe replied.  
Cole lifted Phoebe shirt a little and caressed her belly.  
"Can we call her Hermione?" Tyler asked.  
"No, I don't think so." Phoebe told him with a smiled.  
"But, she's a girl and she's a witch, so we HAVE to call her Hermione." Tyler argued.  
Cole smiled and said: "No, Tyler, we'll give her a normal name, and I was thinking about Jennifer."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Jennifer sounds great."  
"I prefer Hermione, but I like Jennifer too." Tyler said.  
Suddenly, Tyler got up and ran out of the room. Cole and Phoebe looked at each others wondering why Tyler did that but Tyler came back with some Oreo's in his hands. He sat down next to Phoebe and gave it to her.  
"It's for the baby, they are my favorites." Tyler said.  
Phoebe smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You're so sweet honey, thank you." She replied and ate one cookie.  
  
Cole smiled as well and asked: "Can I have one, please?"  
Tyler shook his head no and said: "It's only for the baby."  
Then he said: "No, you can eat one, but just one, the rest is for the baby."  
Cole nodded and Tyler gave him one Oreo.  
"What about Spiderman? Is it already over?" Phoebe asked to her son.  
"No, but I can miss it once you know, Jimmy will tell me what happened." He replied.  
Phoebe nodded and of all a sudden, she felt a premonition coming.  
  
***PREMONITION***  
  
Phoebe, Cole and Tyler are at the penthouse, watching TV when a warlock blinks in. He smiles at them and throw a fireball at Tyler and Phoebe and they both are instantly reduce to ashes. The warlock then looks at Cole and smiles at him, he pulls out a knife from his back and stabs Cole who falls on the floor dead.  
  
***END OF THE PREMONITION***  
  
"What did you see?" Cole asked with concern.  
"Mommy are you okay?" Tyler asked as well.  
Phoebe tried to smile at them.  
"Tyler, can you go in the kitchen and bring me a glass of water please?" Phoebe asked.  
Tyler nodded and walked in the kitchen.  
"So... What happened Phoebe?" Cole asked again.  
"I-I-I... I saw a warlock killing us, all of us." She whispered.  
"Oh my God." Cole said.  
"We were watching TV and he blinked in and killed us." She added.  
"Do you know when it's going to happen?" He asked.  
"I'd say one month, because my belly was a little more bigger than now." She said.  
Cole nodded and said: "It will give us some time to think about how we're going to defend ourselves."  
Phoebe nodded and Cole kissed her passionately to comfort her. Tyler came back in the room with the glass and gave it to Phoebe and he sat down next to her.  
"Thank you baby." Phoebe said.  
Tyler smiled and said: "You're welcome Mommy."  
Phoebe smiled back and drunk a little.  
Tyler caressed her belly and asked: "Is the baby okay?"  
Phoebe nodded and Tyler smiled.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
It was Saturday, Cole woke up. He was holding Phoebe in his arms and she was still asleep. He looked at her and smiled, she was so beautiful... and so in danger here.  
He sighed and got up, being careful not to wake up the love of his life. He walked in the bathroom and took a shower and then he silently get dressed. He wrote a letter to Phoebe and let it on the table. He walked in his room and kissed Phoebe on the lips, then he walked in, Tyler's room and kissed him on the cheek. He took some clothes, pictures of Phoebe and Tyler and left the penthouse. He called a cab and asked to the driver to go to Prescott Street.   
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The door bell rang and Paige opened it, surprised to see Cole standing in front of her. He was not looking very good.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"I would like to talk to Piper." He sadly replied.  
Paige nodded and called Piper who came to talk to Cole.  
"What do you want bastard?" She coldly asked. Paige was standing behind her.  
Cole took a huge breath and said: "I'm leaving, for real, I'm leaving San Francisco."  
Piper sarcastically laughed and said: "Hurting Phoebe once again, aren't you?"  
"Phoebe had a premonition some weeks ago, she saw a warlock killing her and Tyler, I tried to think about how I could kill this warlock, but I can't, I don't have any powers. What Phoebe saw is going to happen next week and I don't want her or Tyler to be hurt." He explained with tears in his eyes.  
"You can think everything you want about me, that I'm evil, I don't care, all I know is that I love Phoebe, Tyler and our baby and I will do everything to protect them." He added.  
"I know you hate me and that you don't want Phoebe to be with me, that's why I'm leaving, because I would like you to allow her to come back here at the manor, I know they'll be safe here with the power of three to protect them." He said.  
Piper and Paige were both speechless.  
"If the only way to protect them is to leave then I will." He added, trying not to blink because he didn't want his tears to fall.  
"Whatever you said to her and whatever she said to you, I know you love each others and this love is stronger then all your fights. Please, let her come back here otherwise she'll die, the baby and Tyler too." He said.  
Piper thought about what Cole said, and he was right, she couldn't let her sister die like this, she loved her, she could just let her die without doing anything, and Cole will be out of her life, that was a good point.  
"Okay, she can come back, we'll protect her and we'll try to work our problems out." She finally said.  
Cole smiled and said: "Thank you so much."  
"I'm not doing this for you, it's only for her and the kids." Piper said.  
"I know. Phoebe is pregnant and I want our baby girl to be safe, I know I'll never see her but I want her to be happy and safe, like playing in the garden with Tyler or going to the park with her Mommy." Cole said.  
"I left a letter for Phoebe at the penthouse explaining her why I was leaving her and I told her that she has to come back her." He explained.  
Piper nodded and Cole said: "I'll stay in San Francisco during one week, I'll sleep in my office and then I'll move to Washington DC."  
Tears started to stream down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away.  
"I'm sorry, it's not easy to leave the only persons you love with all your heart and soul." He said.  
"I better go now. Take care of them please." He added.  
He gave a letter to Piper and said: "It's for Tyler, when he'll be older, it's just to explain his who was his Daddy, how much I love him and why I had to leave him."  
Tears were still streaming down his face but he didn't care.  
"Thank you for what you're doing Piper, thank you so much." He said.  
He looked at Paige and then walked towards the cab. His heart was aching so much, it was unbearable, it was the worst feeling in the world, it was like if a part of him was dying, it was so painful. When he sat down on the cab, he thought about his little girl that he will never see, he imagined her with big blue eyes and Phoebe's hair, with a wonderful smiled... He wiped his tears away and asked to the driver to go away.  
Piper closed the front door and turned to looked at Paige. She noticed that Paige was almost crying.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Piper, don't you realize what this man is giving up to save our sister's life? First he tried to kill himself to defeat to Source to let Phoebe live with Tyler, then I don't know how, he was at the hospital because he saved Tyler's life and now he is leaving them forever to save them once again. He'll never see his little girl Piper, he is so brave." Paige said.  
"A freak can't have feelings." Piper stated as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So...was it that bad? What do you think is going to happen? Will Piper and Phoebe work things out? Will Phoebe have an abortion because of Piper presure? Will Cole come back? What is Tyler going to do?  
Answers will come soon...  
PLEASE, AS USUAL, REVIEW... THANKS A LOT...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	11. The Visitor

Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it... Thank you so so so much for all your fantastic reviews... Thank you. Everytime it goes straight to my heart... So please go on...  
  
Chapter 11  
"The Visitor."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
It's been almost one week since Cole left. Phoebe was back to the manor, to her room exactly.  
She since came back, she was staying in her room all day and all night, crying. She stopped eating and sleeping. She was only laying on her bed, crying desperately for Cole to come back, but it never happened. She missed him so much and even if he left her, she wasn't mad at him, she knew he left them to protect them.   
In his letter he said he was a looser because instead of fighting this warlock who was supposed to kill them, he was leaving, he said that he was just weak, coward, but Phoebe knew he wasn't like this, he already get hurt twice to save them, he already risked his life twice to save them.  
  
Things weren't better with Piper, she was avoiding her, in fact it was really easy since she never went out of her room. They didn't talked neither. Phoebe was furious against her older sister because she slapped her and because she said all those things to her. Phoebe was also mad at her because she didn't let Cole prove her that he was good and human, she was just blinded by hate and she broke Phoebe's dreams and happiness into millions pieces.   
Piper was only thinking about her own little happy and perfect life with Leo... She didn't care about Phoebe, about what she could feel, about who she loved, about what was important for her, about the people she cared about... All that matters to her was her safety, her little perfect black or white world where you couldn't be forgiven because of the mistakes you did in the past even if it was clear that you were a good person. Her little world where there is no place for her sister's happiness, where you have to fall in love with a stupid whitelighter or with the perfect guys otherwise you are banish from the manor. Her own world where you can't fall in love with someone who loves you and makes you quiver only with one look in the eyes, someone who would give his life for you and your kids, someone who made amends for his past mistakes and someone who learn from the past. Phoebe hated Piper's perfect world.  
And about Paige, well... she didn't say those horrible things about Cole, but she didn't defend her neither.... But it was okay, at least she didn't pick a side.  
But Paige was scared because of Phoebe state, she wasn't eating or sleeping and it really isn't a good thing for a pregnant woman to skip meals. She told it to Piper but the elder sister said that she'll finally eat once she'll have enough to cry. Paige wasn't really please by this answer.  
  
Tyler was also very worry because of his Mommy, she was always crying, he knew that it was because his Daddy left some days ago and that was making him sad too.  
Today, Piper was at P3 with Leo but Paige was at home. Tyler liked his Auntie Paige, even if there was a strange silence in the house, she was always smiling at him, not like his Aunt Piper who didn't even look at him, like if he was a perfect stranger. He knew that his Daddy left because of her because sometimes at night he could hear her arguing with Auntie Paige about how bad it was to talk like this to Cole. He even heard Piper calling him a brat, but he didn't know what a brat was, it was probably a bad thing because he could see anger in Piper's eyes when she was looking at him, and that was making him sad.  
  
Paige walked towards her room and she found Tyler sitting against to wall in the hallway, he was crying and it made her sad.  
"What wrong honey?" She gently asked.  
Tyler looked up at her and wiped away his tears.  
"It's Mommy, she doesn't stop crying, I went in her room and laid down next to her, I thought that maybe she could feel a little better with me, but she didn't stop crying." He said.  
"I'm sure she feels better when you're with her, she loves you but she is very sad because your Daddy is not here, because she loves him too." She explained.  
Tyler shook his head no and said: "I miss Daddy, I'm sure he'll know what to do to make Mommy stop crying."  
Paige sighed, she couldn't stand to see her nephew like this, and she was worry about Phoebe.  
She took her cell phone and called Cole's office, hoping that he would be here. She remembere what he had said to Piper, he told he that he would be at his office.  
She handed to phone to Tyler.  
"Cole Turner." Tyler heard, he immediately smiled at Paige.  
"Daddy, it's me." He said.  
"Tyler? What's wrong?" Cole asked.  
"It's Mommy, she's always crying, she never sleep and never eat and I can't make her stop crying, I don't know what to do. I'm worry, I miss you." Tyler said as Paige wiped away his tears.  
"I miss you to baby." Cole replied.  
Paige was watching Tyler.  
"Listen to me baby." Cole said.  
"You're going in Mommy's room with Oreo's and milk and you put it on the nightstand. Then you cover her with the blanket and lay down next to her. Maybe she'll be still crying, but I'm sure she'll be happy to be with you." Cole said.  
Tyler nodded and said: "Okay."  
"You're a good boy, I'm proud of you." Cole said, he was at the verge of tears.  
"Why don't you come back? I know Auntie Piper is mad at you but Mommy needs you, I need you too." Tyler asked.  
"I have to go back to work, I'm sorry." Cole said, changing the subject. It was breaking his heart.  
"Okay, I love you Daddy." Tyler said.  
"I love you too, take care about Mommy and the baby." Cole replied.  
"I will." Tyler said and they both hang up.  
Tyler gave the phone back to Paige and thanked her.  
  
Paige couldn't understand Piper point of view about Tyler, that she was mad at Phoebe was something, but Tyler was out of this whole story for Paige, but not for Piper. It looked like Piper was also mad at Tyler because he was the son of the freak. She called him a brat. How could a brat be so cute? But the hardest thing was when she said that he was an illegitimate child, a bastard. Paige felt like slapping her when she said that. Tyler was nothing like that, he was just a little boy who wanted to be with his parents. Paige loved him, very much. She knew he was sad because Piper was rejecting him and he didn't even know why.  
She shook her head, Piper was wrong, Tyler is a wonderful kid and he is Phoebe's son, not a brat.  
  
The little boy got and ran in the kitchen. He came back upstairs with Oreo's and milk and walked in Phoebe's room. Like Cole said, he put the food on the nightstand, covered Phoebe with the blanket. He climbed on the bed and wiped away Phoebe's tears then he kissed her on the cheek.  
"There are Oreo's and some milk for you and the baby on the nightstand Mommy." He whispered.  
He wiped away her tears once again, he was trying to do his best for his Mommy to feel better. The best baby boy on earth, no the best baby boy of the universe.  
"I love you, you know, and I'm sad when you are sad." Tyler whispered as he laid down next to Phoebe.  
"I'm sure the baby is sad too." He added.  
Phoebe kissed Tyler on the forehead and he smiled, he snuggled up closer to her.  
He was looking just like Cole when he was like this, he was giving her all the warmth Cole would have give to her, he was so sweet and so nice with her, he was trying to comfort her and he as the same way to comfort than Cole, he was taking care about her and the baby, he was her only family now.  
She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers in his hair, she knew he loved it. Tyler was caressing her arm with his fingertips.  
After a moment she stopped crying and kissed Tyler on the forehead again.  
"Thank you so much baby." She whispered.  
"Are you feeling a little better?" He asked.  
"Yeah, baby, thank you, I love you." She replied.  
"I love you too Mommy." He answered.  
Tyler smiled, he made it, he was so happy, his Mommy stopped crying, he knew his Daddy will be even more proud of him.  
They both closed their eyes and they stayed like this until they fell asleep.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole was very worried about Phoebe, and he was even more since Tyler's call. He couldn't stay in his office thinking that Phoebe needed him and that she was crying, he hated when she was crying. He sighed and closer his eyes. Maybe he could go to the manor and comfort her a little. But he knew Piper will never let him come in the house.   
It wasn't like if she would say 'Hey Cole, sure you can come in, you know you are always welcome here, with us.'  
An idea suddenly came to his mind. Windows, he could use the windows to see Phoebe, he could climb up there. It wasn't going to be easy but it worth to try. Piper won't notice his presence. It was a good idea, a very good idea. He took his car keys and drive to the manor.  
He carefully kept his car out of sight of Piper or another member of the family.  
He finally reached Phoebe's window which was hopefully half opened.   
He came in the room and knelt down next to her, and brushed her hair. He smiled when he saw Tyler sleeping in his Mommy's arms, they were really cute together and tears came to Cole's eyes.  
"Cole..." Phoebe whispered in her sleep.  
Cole smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Hey baby." He whispered.  
He kissed her cheek and then her lips.  
Phoebe opened her eyes, she didn't know if she was dreaming or if it was reality.  
"Cole?" She whispered.  
"Yeah, it's me." He replied with a smile.  
Phoebe wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him down to her and she burst into tears.  
"Shhh." Cole comfort her as she was still holding him.  
"I'm here." He said.  
"Don't leave me, don't leave me." Phoebe repeated.  
"Phoebe, baby, listen to me." He said.  
He forced her to look in his eyes and he said: "Tyler called me today and he told me that you weren't eating or sleeping."  
Phoebe nodded.  
"Baby, you can't do that, you have to eat and sleep, you have to do it for the baby, our little one in there needs to eat." He continued as he gently caressed Phoebe's belly.  
"And Tyler is sick worried about you." He added.  
"I miss you so much Cole, it hurts to much to even think about you, about how much we could be happy together." She said.  
"I know, I know it hurts, but we can't change things, Piper doesn't me to be with you and there's nothing we can do about it." He sadly said.  
He looked deep in her eyes and kissed her passionately.  
After a moment, a short moment for Phoebe because she wanted this kiss to be endless, Cole pulled apart and said: "Listen my love, I know I'm leaving and I know it's hurting but, I want to be sure that our little Jen will be healthy, that she'll have the beautiful smile of her Mommy. I don't want you to loose her."  
Phoebe nodded and Cole said: "Tyler will protect the both of you, he'll be a good brother and a good son, I'm sure about it."  
Phoebe said: "He is just like you, before he fell asleep, he was comforting me and he was just like you."  
Cole smiled and nodded.  
"I want the three of you to be happy and healthy and you'll see, time will make this go away, the pain will go away and you'll live happy with Tyler and Jennifer. You'll forget me, and who knows maybe you'll have another baby with a guy that Piper loves." He said, trying not to break, trying not to cry.  
"That means God." Phoebe said with a smile.  
Cole smiled back at her and finally let his emotions took the best of him, he let tears stream down his cheeks.  
He hugged her tight and cried in her arms, they both were crying now but strange thing, Tyler didn't wake up.  
"I will never forget you Cole, never." Phoebe said as she kissed him in the neck.  
"Neither will I." He replied.  
He pulled apart and looked deep in her eyes and said: "Take care of yourself Phoebe, take care of the baby."  
"And maybe one day you'll be at the restaurant with the kids and your new husband and you'll see me, we'll talk a little, I'll kiss the kids, you'll tell them that the stranger who kissed them was a good friend and then we'll come back to ours lives." Cole said, still crying.  
Phoebe shook her no and said: "It will never happen, Tyler will remember who you are and I'll tell Jen who you are and I'll never have someone else in my live, you are the only one with who I want to share my happiness with the kids."  
"Don't wait for me Phoebe, I want you to be happy." Cole said.  
"Just kiss me please, just kiss me." She begged.  
He kissed her passionately, he knew it was for the last time.  
He finally pulled apart and got up. Before leaving he kissed Phoebe and Tyler on the cheek.  
"Will you tell Tyler his Daddy is very proud of him?" He asked.  
Phoebe nodded and Cole went away, leaving her crying and holding Tyler in her arms.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next Morning. Tyler woke up and smiled. He looked at Phoebe and smiled even more. He had an awesome dream last night, he dreamt about his Daddy.  
"AUNTIE PAIGE!!!" Paige suddenly heard her nephew crying out her name.   
She ran upstairs in Phoebe's room.  
"What's is it?" She asked, she was very worried.  
"Mommy doesn't want to wake up." Tyler said as he was crying.  
"Oh God." Paige said as she ran next to Phoebe.   
She shook her few times but Phoebe didn't woke up. Paige was more and more worried by seconds.  
"What is wrong with her?" Tyler asked, he was holding Phoebe's hand tightly with one hand and caressing it with the second one, he was looking really scared.  
"I don't know baby, I'm gonna call 911." She said and she ran downstairs and took the phone.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...  
Tell me what do you think... I need to know if there's something wrong, if you like it, if it made you happy, if it made you cry, if you want more, if you want me to change some things like more or less dialogs... I don't know everythings you want to say, feel free to say it in one review... If you have questions or comments let me know and I'll answer.  
And if you're lazy, just let me know you read it!   
THANKS A LOT...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	12. Falling deeper, Feeling weaker

I know, I know, I'm a bad girl... I was supposed to update IWTHABS this time but I couldn't, I had all those ideas about WMS? that I need to write it... I hope you'll like it...  
There's something important I want to tell you first:  
Some days ago, I found out that somebody (I won't tell her name) stole my story and translated in German and sent it to a website saying that she was the writter of "Where's my son." I think this is really rude, I work really hard to write this story and I do it with all my heart... What I want to say it that I you want to translate one of my stories in your language there is no problem, I'll be glad if you do this but please ask me the permission first, and don't say you wrote it... I'm sure all the writters would feel the same way if someone stole one of their stories... I think you can understand.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews... I really appreciate... Please keep reviewing... You know it's important... THANKS  
  
Chapter 12  
"Falling deeper, Feeling weaker."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole was running towards Phoebe's hospital door room. He saw Tyler running towards him. The little boy jumps in his father's arms.  
"Mommy didn't wake up this morning Daddy." He sobbed.  
Cole held him tightly and said: "Don't worry, she's going to be okay, don't worry baby."  
Cole was feeling really happy to be able to hold his son in his arms but in the same time he was really scared and was trying to hide it as best as he could. Tyler was already worry, Cole didn't wanted to make things harder for him. He kissed him on the cheek.  
"I know it's my fault Daddy, I didn't take care about her like you do, I wanted you to be with us, Mommy would be okay if you were with us." Tyler said, crying even more.  
"Tyler, you are the best little boy on earth, I know you took care of your Mommy, I don't even doubt of that, it's not your fault if she's here baby, it's really not your fault." Cole said.  
Tyler only shrugged at this and wrapped his arms around his father's neck and Cole tighten his grip on him.  
Cole looked up towards the door room and noticed that Piper, Paige and Leo were waiting in front of the door.  
"Who called him?" Piper yelled.  
Leo shrugged and shook his head no when she looked at him and Piper noticed that Paige was looking down.  
"Paige!" She shouted.  
"How dare you?!" She added with the same tone.  
Paige jumped and said: "He has to know, he loves her, she needs him, Tyler needs him too."  
Piper was mad at Paige for calling him and she was about to give a huge lecture to Paige about the bastard evil freak of hell but she stopped when she saw him walking towards them.  
Cole walked toward them, ready to tell clearly what he was thinking to Piper but he didn't because Tyler told him that he was really scared about his Mommy. At that moment all he wanted was to take care of his little boy, to be here for him and to comfort him.  
Cole was still holding him in his arms and he kissed him on the cheek again. Tyler rested his head on his shoulder, still crying.  
"Mommy is going to be okay, you don't have to worry, she's strong you know and the doctors are going to heal her." He said.  
"No, you are the only one who can heal her, you are the only one." Tyler stated.  
Cole had tears in his eyes because he didn't know what was happening to Phoebe, he was scared about her and about the baby and he was also feeling sad because Tyler was crying.  
"She'll be okay, I promise." Cole said.  
"And the baby, will the baby be okay too?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah, she'll be okay too." Cole said.  
A doctor went out of Phoebe's room and Cole asked: "Can I see her?"  
"Sure, come in, in the same time I'll explain you the situation." The doctor replied.  
Cole nodded and was about to walk in the room but Piper firmly grabbed his arm.  
"You're not coming in, you have no right to be here, neither your brat." She said.  
Cole wanted to hit her because she called Tyler a brat but it wasn't a really good moment to fight, he tried to control his anger and looked at her arm and then looked at her in eyes.  
"It's your fault if she's here because you pretend to know what is good to her because you are her sister but you only think about yourself, you don't love her. Now you put your hand away from me." He said calmly, very calmly, he was wondering how he did to be so cool with her, talking to her instead of hitting her...  
Piper did was she was told and ordered: "Leo, stop him."  
Leo was about to move but he stopped when Cole said: "Even if I'm human I still can kick your sorry whitelighter ass."  
He looked at them and then came in Phoebe's room and he closed the door. Tyler smiled, he Daddy was the best, Piper was scared of him. He laughed to himself and smiled, she was always saying bad things about his Daddy but she didn't really now who he was, he was the best Daddy of the world, he wasn't a freak like she was saying, he was a nice and protective Daddy, it was really good to be in his arms because it was feeling like nothing could happened to you when you were with him, he could fixed all the problems... Not like when the bad guy was inside of him. His Daddy was a good guy, he was sure about it...  
Cole looked at Phoebe, she was lying unconscious on the bed. Cole's heart shattered when he saw her. Tears started to stream down his face, and Tyler's face too.  
"I'm the Doctor Richards." The doctor said.  
Cole nodded and said: "I'm Cole Turner, I'm...I'm her, her husband..." He couldn't looked away from Phoebe, she was looking so weak...  
"I'm Tyler, it's my Mommy." The little boy said.  
The doctor smiled and nodded.  
"Who are the persons waiting outside?" He asked.  
"Her sisters, we are not in really good terms with them." Cole said.  
"Oh, okay." The doctor replied.  
"How is she?" Cole asked.  
"Uh... Maybe the little Tyler should wait outside the room." The doctor said.  
Cole nodded and Tyler said: "No, no, I want to kiss Mommy first."  
Cole nodded once again and bent over Phoebe to allow Tyler to kiss her on the cheek.  
"I love you Mommy." The little boy whispered.  
Then Cole put him down and he walked out of the room.  
Once the door was closed Cole looked at the doctor.  
"I won't lie to you Mr. Turner..." The doctor started.  
"Phoebe isn't really good, she's unconscious, and I'm afraid that if she doesn't wake up by herself we'll have take away the baby...and if we don't take the baby away, she's probably going to die... There is a thin hope for her to stay alive, but we think she'll will be unconscious, but the baby will be safe." He said sadly.  
Cole stopped breathing... No, it couldn't be true... No, this couldn't be happening... It couldn't be real... It was a nightmare, yes a nightmare, he was going to wake up in his office...   
Unfortunately, Cole realized that it wasn't a nightmare, it was the harsh reality... The one which was hurting so much when he was thinking about it... The one where he was away from the only three people he loved... Phoebe, Tyler and the baby.  
"And if she wakes up?" Cole asked.  
"Everything will be okay for the both of them." The doctor replied.  
"But if she doesn't, you will have to chose between her or the baby...I'm sorry." He added.  
Cole sat down on a chair and put his head on his hands, he was in shock, it was impossible for him to choose between Phoebe or the baby.  
"You can call me if you need me." The doctor said.  
"Is there something I can do?" Cole asked him.  
"Just stay with her..."  
Cole nodded and said: "Thank you doctor."   
The doctor walked away from the room.  
Piper came in the room followed by Leo and Paige. Tyler pushed al of them and run in Cole's arms. Cole hugged him and then got up.  
"Go away." He said to Piper and Leo.  
As they didn't move, Cole yelled: "GO AWAY!"  
They all jumped but they didn't move so Cole pushed all of them out of the room but let the door open to let them see Phoebe.  
"Look what you have done, look how is your loving sister, she's probably going to loose her baby because of all your bullshits Piper, because of your stupid rules." He yelled at them.  
He laughed and said: "So ironical for someone who was claiming to break the rules and to don't give a fuck about it just to be with her impotent whitelighter."  
"Now you better stay away from her." He added before Piper could say something.  
He looked at them and walked back in the room.  
He sat down on the chair and took Tyler in his arms.  
"Is the baby sick Daddy?" He asked.  
"I don't know baby, I don't think so, I think the baby will fine if Mommy wakes up." Cole replied.  
"You know I am sure that if you kiss Mommy on the lips and that you whisper her that you love her, she'll feel better." Tyler said.  
Both of the boys had tears in their eyes.  
Cole nodded and said: "That's a good idea."  
He got up and kissed Phoebe on the lips and said: "Baby you have to wake up."  
"Tyler and I are very worry about you, you know." He added.  
While Cole was talking to her, Tyler was caressing his Mommy's hand.  
"We don't want to loose our baby." Tyler said.  
Cole smiled and said: "Tyler is right my love, I'm sure you are strong enough to wake up and our little one is going to be okay."  
He kissed her again and brushed her hair.  
They stayed together in the room waiting for Phoebe to wake up.  
  
Some hours, she finally wakes up.  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw Cole and Tyler next to her.  
"Hey." She whispered.  
"Mommy!" Tyler said as he climbed on the bed to kiss her.  
Cole sighed with relief and kissed her on the lips.  
"Baby, I'm so glad you are okay." Cole said.  
"The baby... Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.  
Cole nodded and said: "I'm sure she's okay, but the doctor will check, don't worry."  
Phoebe closed her eyes and Cole kissed her on the forehead while Tyler was lying next to her.  
"You scared me Mommy." He said.  
Phoebe opened her eyes and said: "I'm really sorry baby, I didn't mean to."  
Tyler nodded and looked at his father: "Daddy, can I go buy something to drink? I'm thirsty and the baby too."  
Cole smiled and gave some money to Tyler who went out of the room.  
Cole looked at Phoebe and hugged her tightly.  
"I don't want you to leave me ever again Cole." She said.  
"Honey, I know how it's hard but we can't do anything about it. I love you with all my heart but I want you and the kids to be safe and you know it..." Cole explained.  
"I don't want this baby then." She stated.  
Cole looked shocked. Why did she just said? She doesn't want the baby?  
"Phoebe what are you talking about?" He asked.  
Suddenly a sharp of pain hit Phoebe's tummy. She cried out in pain, holding her belly.  
"What's wrong?" Cole asked, he was very worry.  
"I don't know... It's the baby..." Phoebe replied.  
Cole ran out of the room and called the doctor who immediately ran on Phoebe's side. He gave her an injection to calm her down and Cole was holding her hand.  
"It's hurting so much." Phoebe said, she was now crying because of the pain, it was unbearable.  
"I don't want to loose her." She added.  
Piper, Paige and Leo came in the room as they heard Phoebe's cries, soon Tyler joined them with a Coke, he looked at his mother horrified.  
"You won't, everything is going to be okay." Cole said, trying to reassure her and himself.  
Phoebe finally calmed down and closed her eyes, the pain was slowly going away...  
Cole looked anxiously at the doctor.  
"Your baby is fine Phoebe, but you will have to rest a lot. The pain you just felt was because you are stressed and tensed, that you worry too much and if you don't change your way of life, I mean eating and sleeping properly and trying to rest and to relax, you might loose your child." He explained.  
Phoebe nodded, all she wanted right now was to come back home with Cole and sleep in his arms because she was really exhausted, because she knew she will feel good with him but she knew it wasn't going to happen because Cole had to leave.  
"The Elders are calling, I have to go." Leo whispered in Piper's ear. Piper nodded and Leo walked out of the room to find a place where he could orb without someone seeing him.  
"Can I go home?" She weakly asked.  
"Yes you can, but remember what I told you." The doctor replied then he looked at Piper and Paige and said: "I don't know what's going on between you and it's none of my business but whatever it is, it's not good for your sister and her baby."  
"You are right, it's none of your business." Piper sternly replied.  
The doctor looked at Phoebe and said: "You can call me if you need something or if you feel bad."  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Thank you doctor."  
With that he walked out of the room.  
Cole noticed that Tyler was very shocked and Phoebe noticed it as well.  
"Tyler, baby, come over here honey." Phoebe told him.  
Tyler nodded and walked towards her mother and Phoebe beckoned him to sit down on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Mommy and the baby are fine you know, you don't have to worry." She explained him.  
Tyler nodded and asked: "Do you want some Coke?"  
Phoebe smiled and nodded and took a sip of Coke.  
Tyler looked at Cole and smiled.  
Leo orbed back him.  
"So what did they want to tell you?" Piper asked.  
"I don't think you're going to like it." Leo replied, a little embarrassed.  
"Tell me." Piper said.  
"Huh... They said that you better let Cole stay with Phoebe because they need to power of three and they want the kids to be safe." He said, being more and more embarrassed.  
"If they want to stay together, it won't be at the manor." Piper stated.  
"Huh... Piper, the Elders said that we all have to live at the manor, including Cole." Leo said.  
Piper sighed, she was very bored and bothered of the Elders orders but maybe they will clip Leo's wings if they weren't following the rules and she didn't want to lose him.  
"Okay, but only in her room, I don't want to see him out of the room." She said.  
Tyler stick his tongue out at her and smiled.  
Phoebe looked at Cole and said: "I wanna go home."  
Cole nodded and said: "Okay."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So, what do you guys think? I need to know if you still like it... Something huge is going to happen again... And it's going to change Cole's life forever... Can't tell you more...  
  
Next time I'll update IWTHABS... I promise...  
Please review...Thanks a lot.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	13. Life's Changing

I am really, truly, deeply sorry that it took so long to update... I'm having huge exams and I had to study that's why I couldn't update before.  
Let's go straight to the story and please don't forget to review... Thanks.  
Oh, one more thing before I forget, I know you guys don't like the way Piper reacts in this story but please give me 2 or 3 more chapters and I swear I'll change things. You know I love to write the worst to let the best happened just after...  
  
Chapter 13  
"Life's changing."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Leo, Piper and Paige were at the manor, because they had orbed there, when Phoebe, Cole and Tyler came in because they had called a cab. They walked straight to Phoebe's room without talking or even looking at the others.  
Piper was pacing in the living room.  
"I can't stand that, I can't stand him to be in our house." She said.   
She couldn't share her house with the Source of all evil and his little brat, that was too much, she had spent so many years of her life fighting evil, and now they Elders were asking her to let it live in her house. She was sure that this bastard will try to steal the book or the kill all of them while they were sleeping.  
"Piper, the rules are clear, he knows he can't go out of Phoebe's room and he won't." Leo said, trying to calm his wife.  
"He better not otherwise I swear I'll blow him up." Piper replied.  
"I know you don't like it, but the Elders were clear about that, they want the power of three and all of us to be safe, including Cole and Phoebe's kids." Paige said.  
Piper sighed but she knew Paige and Leo were both right...  
Once again, Paige didn't know how to act in front of her sister, she knew deep in her heart that Cole was good and that he loved Phoebe. She saw the black shadow going out of Cole and Tyler's bodies when she was at the penthouse the day Cole tried to kill himself to allow Tyler to be with Phoebe and to be good. She remembered when Cole looked at her, asking her to take Tyler away from him because he didn't want him to see his father dying. She new she wasn't supposed to hear what he had said to Phoebe but she remember his words.  
  
*** FLASHBACK***  
  
"There is a letter on the table, with...with the number of a bank account, it's...it's for Tyler, if he needs some money now or he can use it later to buy a car or an apartment, or for you if you need it. It's all I earned while I was working as an ADA, I want to give it to you and Tyler." Cole said.  
He took a huge breath and continued: "Now he's okay, he won't be evil...I had to do this because I hurt you too much, Tyler needs you and you need him and I'm the reason why you can't be together. I know my little boy will be safe with you, I know you'll protect him."  
"With the letter, there's a spell, I want you to cast it, it's to erase memory. I don't want Tyler to remember what happened today. You can tell him that I went away because of a business trip or something..." He added.  
"You...you...and Tyler are the best things that ever happened in my life...you show me...." He cough up and said: "You showed me what it was like to love and to be loved in return, it's the most amazing feeling on earth...And most of all, you gave me a son..."  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Paige didn't want to pick a side or to fight against Piper, but she knew Cole was one of the good guy, just like Tyler. That's why she never said anything to help Phoebe or to agree with Piper, she was scared of losing one of her sister. Her heart was telling her to go in Phoebe's room and talk to her, but her head knew that Piper would never forgave her for doing that. She decided to stay quiet.  
'Do not pick a side.' She said to herself.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Meanwhile in Phoebe's room, Cole told Phoebe to lay down and get some rest.  
"No, Cole, I won't rest if you and Tyler are not with me." She stated crossing her arms.  
Cole looked at his son and said: "Alright, let's go to bed."  
Phoebe smiled and laid down on the bed, holding Tyler in her arms, running her fingers in his hair as she knew he would like it and Cole laid down behind her, holding her and Tyler as well.  
"Is everybody feeling good?" Cole asked.  
Tyler nodded and Phoebe nodded as well.  
"I want a double nod for you Pheebs, one for you and one for the baby." Cole stated.  
"Daddy's right." Tyler said.  
"Double nod then." Phoebe said, nodding her head once again.  
"The baby and I are feeling really good, we love being with our two Turner guys." She added with a smile.  
They all smile and at the moment, the time froze for Cole, he was looking at his family, happy and smiling and he realized that no matter what they have to face, they'll face it together because of the love they have for each others, because the love which units them is stronger than evil, demons or than... Piper.  
"I love you all." He told them.  
"Love you too." Phoebe and Tyler said in the same time.  
"Oh, and double love you too." She added.  
That made Cole smile even more and he kissed Phoebe on the cheek and said: "Now everybody has to get some sleep."  
He ran his hand on Phoebe's belly and said: "Even the little ones."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
After their little nap, Phoebe, Tyler and Cole watched TV for a while.  
"It's dinner time Mommy." Tyler told Phoebe.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Let's go downstairs and find something to eat."  
Tyler nodded and they both got up. They walked towards the door and Phoebe looked at Cole and asked him: "Aren't you coming with us?"  
Cole shook his head no and replied: "You know what Piper said, I have to stay here. I'm really happy to be here with you and I don't want to break the rules because that would mean to leave you, beside, I'm not really hungry."  
Phoebe nodded and she and Tyler went downstairs, in the kitchen.  
Piper, Paige and Leo were sitting at the table in the kitchen when Phoebe and Tyler arrived there. Paige gave a small smile to Tyler and the little boy smiled back at her.  
Phoebe opened the fridge and grabbed some things to eat. Tyler grabbed two plates and two glasses and all the things they needed to eat and he walked in the living room with her mother. They sat down and started to eat.  
"It makes you sad." Tyler said, looking at his mother.  
"What honey?" Phoebe asked.  
"That Piper is angry." Tyler answered.  
"Listen honey, what makes me sad is that Piper thinks that Daddy is a bad guy, but I'm really happy to be with you and Daddy." She explained.  
Tyler nodded and they started to eat.  
Once Phoebe has finished, Tyler put more food in her plate and he said: "I'm sure the baby is still hungry."  
Phoebe smiled and nodded and she ate a little more. She loved the way Tyler was taking care about her and the baby, she was sure he was going to be a perfect big brother.  
They finally finished to eat and cleaned everything and Phoebe told Tyler to go brush his teeth and get changed into his Pj's while she was waiting for him in his room. After having done what he was told, Tyler ran in his mother's room to kiss Cole goodnight and then he walked in his room and laid down on his bed.  
"Goodnight Mommy." He said with a smile.  
"Goodnight baby." Phoebe replied with the same smile.   
She bent over him to kiss him on the cheek and laid down for an instant next to him. Tyler wrapped his arms around Phoebe's neck.  
"Now Daddy is going to take care of you and you won't be sick anymore." The little boy stated.  
"I hope my baby boy will continue to take care of me like he did before." Phoebe said.  
As Tyler didn't react, she raised a little and looked deep in his eyes.  
"Baby, it's not your fault if I was sick, okay? When I told you that you were making me feel better last time, it wasn't a lie, it's was the truth. And if you made me feel better that night, it's because you are just like your Daddy. It's not because Daddy is back that I don't need you by my side." Phoebe explained him.  
"And this little one needs her big brother." Phoebe said as she patted her belly.  
Tyler nodded and said: "You have to go to bed Mommy, it's late."  
Phoebe smiled and kissed him on the forehead and told him that she loved him.  
"Love you too." Tyler replied before his mother left to room.  
  
When Phoebe entered her room, a huge smile appeared on her face. She closed the door and walked towards Cole.  
"Why did you put candles everywhere?" She asked.  
"Well, that's because I decided that this room is our very private place now and it means that when you enter this room, all your worries go away. When you come in this room, I want you to only focus on yourself and the baby. Here, there is no Piper, Paige or Leo to bother you, it's just us. Alright?" Cole told her.  
Phoebe nodded and Cole said with a sweet voice: "Now, I want you to get change into your Pj's."  
Phoebe did what she was told and get changed. Cole walked towards her and kissed her on the lips. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her even more. He started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing as a Pj's and let it fall to the floor. He then kissed her neck and shoulders as he was running his hands on her belly and her sides. Phoebe smiled, she missed him and she missed his kisses, she missed the feeling of him being close to her.  
"Now, I want you to lay down on your belly before I lose control." He said.  
Phoebe walked towards the bed and laid down on her belly.  
Cole straddled her and kissed her neck.  
"What are you planning Cole?" Phoebe asked.  
"Shhh, just relax." He told her before kissing her shoulders.  
He started to massage her shoulders and then her back. Phoebe loved this feeling, the feeling of his warmth hands on her body and it made her smile.  
"Close your eyes baby and relax." Cole repeated.  
"That's really good." Phoebe told him.  
He kissed her neck and said: "I just want you and the baby to feel good once you are here with me, I don't want you to be tense or stressed, this little massage will help you to feel better."  
Phoebe smiled again.  
After a moment, she fell asleep. Cole stopped his massage and covered her with the blanket and he sat down on the floor and watched her sleep all night long.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next morning. Phoebe slowly woke up and started to remember the awesome massage Cole had done to her. But something was bothering her, something wasn't right, she realized that she wasn't feeling Cole's arms around her or his body next to her. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting on the floor.  
"Cole?" She said.  
"Hey, good morning sleeping beauty." He told her as he got up and sat down on the bed next to her.  
"Why aren't you in bed with me?" She asked him.  
"Because you were in the middle of the bed when you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." He replied.  
She moved to one side of the bed and made room for Cole. He smiled and immediately laid down next to her and held her in his arms.  
"I hate to wake up all alone, you know that." She told him.  
"You weren't all alone, I was just here." He replied.  
"Yeah but I need to feel your arms around me. Your arms are good for me." She said.  
"What about kisses?" He asked with a smile.  
"Kisses are even better." Phoebe replied.  
They both smiled and started kissing.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Two hours later, Phoebe and Cole were still laying lazily on the bed and Tyler was with them. Phoebe had told him that he wasn't going to school today. The manor sounded quite that's why Phoebe and Tyler decided to go downstairs to have breakfast.  
They walked in the kitchen and noticed that Piper was there but they acted as if she wasn't here. They took all they things they needed and they wanted for breakfast and went in the sunroom to eat.  
Suddenly, a demon shimmered in and threw fireballs at them. Phoebe protected Tyler and they ducked some fireballs but at the end, one of them hit Phoebe on the chest which sent her flying across the sunroom and she landed on the floor hard. Tyler scream because he was scared for his mother and he ran towards his mother but the demon threw a fireball at him as well and it sent him flying through the window and he landed outside on the grass.  
As Cole had heard the noises, he had ran downstairs to help Phoebe and protect Tyler and the baby. He saw Phoebe on the floor, unable to get up and Tyler laying on the grass. He jumped on the demon, but as he was human, he couldn't really hurt him.  
Phoebe was laying on the floor, all her body was aching, she wanted to help Cole but she couldn't.   
She knew Cole wouldn't be able to fight for long and tears started to stream down her cheeks when she realized that the people she loves the most were probably going to die.  
She looked towards the kitchen and saw Piper looking at the scene. She has probably watched the whole scene but didn't move a finger to help them, she was just watching them being hurt. Phoebe's eyes were begging Piper to help them but Piper ignored it and continued to look sternly at Phoebe.  
"It's me! I'm back? I just forgot my purse and..." Paige said out loud when she entered the manor. She immediately stopped when she saw Cole fight helplessly with the demon. Paige ran towards the demon and started to fight with him as Cole fell on the floor.  
Paige also had troubles to kill the demon, he kicked her in the face and she fell on the floor.  
"Piper blow him up!" Paige yelled to her big sister.  
Piper slowly raised her hands and blew up the demon.  
Paige sighed with relief and got up.  
Cole got up as well and ran towards Phoebe, helping her up. They both looked at each other and ran outside.  
Tyler was laying on the floor, his eyes closed. The grass were slowly becoming red because of his blood. Phoebe and Cole knelt down at his sides. The both of them had tears streaming down their cheeks.  
"Tyler, honey wake up." Cole said.   
Cole saw the piece of glass that was in Tyler side and removed it slowly.  
"Hurts." Tyler whispered.  
"I know it hurts my baby, but Mommy and Daddy are here, we're going to the hospital alright honey?" Phoebe said.  
"Leo! Leo!" Phoebe yelled, looking at the sky.  
Tyler slightly nodded and Cole put his hands on his son's wound to try to stop the hemorrhage. He knew his son will never survive, he had already lost too much blood, they won't have time to arrive to the hospital.  
"I love you Tyler and I will always love you." Cole told him.  
Tyler nodded once again and whispered: "Mommy... rest."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "We'll rest together later honey."  
She looked at Cole and Cole looked back sadly at her, they knew the end was close. Phoebe kissed Tyler on the forehead and help him in her arms, whispered him loving words.  
It was like Phoebe and Cole's world was shattering, their heart exploding into millions pieces, the pain they were feeling was overwhelming, so overwhelming that their stomachs were twisting, making them feeling like throwing up. They both were feeling like they wanted to die as well.  
Cole closed his eyes, his hands still on Tyler's wound, praying for a miracle, he knew Leo will never come to save his son, only a miracle could save his son now.  
As for Phoebe, she was inconsolable, she couldn't stop crying...  
"God please help us." He whispered.  
And suddenly, his hands started to glow and Tyler's wound started to heal...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
To be continued...  
  
What did you think about it huh??!! That was what I was planning for Cole...  
More to come soon...  
Please don't forget to review, now you all now how it's important for me... THANKS A LOT!!!  
  
If you want to read something different than what I usually write, you can read "Wanting Cole Desperately." It's a fic I co-write with my friend Gaby. The penname is Charming_Beba. Read it and tell us what you think by reviewing!  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	14. Am I a whitelighter?

This is really happening, guys, you're not dreaming... Here's the new chapter... I told you once reviews were encouraging me to write when my muse was a little down, and I get a nice one and it made me feel like writing. Thanks to all the people who left a review, this chapter is for ya guys!  
Chapter 14  
"Am I a whitelighter?"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Phoebe's eyes became wide when she saw Cole's hands glowing. She blinked several times, she couldn't believe that what was happening was reality. It was amazing, wonderful, Cole's hands glowing and healing their son. It was a miracle.  
"Cole..." She whispered.  
Cole opened his eyes and saw what his hands were doing, their were healing Tyler, that was incredible. He looked at Phoebe and they both smiled.  
"Mommy?" Tyler asked as he looked up at her.  
Tyler's wound had now completely disappeared and the little boy sat down and hugged his mother tightly while Cole was looking at his hands in disbelief. He was lost, was he a whitelighter now? Was he one of them? Questions were running in his head, but the thing the more important for him was that Tyler was safe now.  
Of course, Piper and Paige had watched the whole scene.  
Paige was happy, she was smiling, she was glad that Tyler was okay but she was also glad that Cole became a whitelighter because it meant that he was good. Piper could say all the things she wanted about him being evil, if the Elders made him one of them, it was because his soul was pure and good. Maybe thing could be a little better between Piper and Phoebe now. If only Piper could stop being such an asshole about Cole, things would be a little bit easier.  
As for Piper, she just shrugged, it would have been better if Cole or his brat was dead right now, but they were alive, and Cole has used his evil powers to make them believe he was a whitelighter. But Piper wasn't a fool, she knew he was evil.  
'What if he's not?' She heard a little voice said in her head.  
She shook that voice away and thought: "He's evil, he'll destroy you if you trust him again and Phoebe is just a traitor."  
  
"Cole, are you okay honey?" Phoebe asked Cole.  
Cole snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Phoebe and Tyler.  
"Yeah, I'm just a little surprised, that's all." He replied, giving them a warmth smile before hugging those two special persons next to him, the persons he loved the most on earth. He kissed Tyler on the forehead and Phoebe on the cheek. Inhaling their scents, he was so happy that they both were fine. He kissed them once again and that's when he noticed that Phoebe was hurt. A fireball had hit her in the chest, she was burnt and bleeding.  
"Baby, you are hurt." He told Phoebe.  
Tyler quickly pulled away from them and said: "Come on Daddy, heal her fast, hurry up."  
Cole nodded but Phoebe protested: "I'm fine Cole."  
"Let me heal you honey, I can do it now, I can take care about you and Tyler, let me do this please." He said, almost begging.  
Phoebe nodded and Cole healed her.  
"Are you hurt somewhere else?" Cole asked.  
"No, I'm fine now, thanks." She replied with a smile.  
Cole nodded and got up and he said: "Let's go upstairs and rest. You both have to rest."  
Tyler nodded and when Cole looked at Phoebe, he found her lost in her thought.  
"Phoebe are you okay?" He asked with concern.  
"Oh, yeah... yeah... I'm just, a little... You know, you are a whitelighter now and I... It's just a little weird." She replied.  
"I understand." Cole replied.  
"It's a little weird for me as well." He added.  
They all came back in the house when suddenly Phoebe felt a sharp of pain in her belly.  
She nearly collapsed on the floor but Cole caught her just in time.  
When he noticed that she was holding her belly, he immediately knew what was wrong. He picked her up and put her gently on the couch.  
"The... the baby, Cole..." She whispered.  
Cole knelt down by her side as Tyler joined them.  
"Shhh, relax, everything is going to be alright." Cole told Phoebe.  
He bent over her and started kissing her neck while he slid one of his hand under her blouse and caressed her belly.  
"Now you have to breath okay, in and out." He said.  
"It's hurting so much." Phoebe told him with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm scared." She added.  
"Shhh." Cole told her one more time.  
He tried to heal her but it wasn't working.  
He kissed her on the forehead while he continued to caress her belly.  
"I'm sorry, this new thing about me being a whitelighter stressed you too much, I know that's too much emotions for you and the baby to handle." He whispered in her ear.  
"I don't know what's going on, but one thing is sure baby, I won't leave you, I'll stay by your sides no matter what." He added.  
Phoebe who now had her eyes shut nodded and Cole felt her relaxing.  
"That's good baby, relax. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." He said.  
Phoebe nodded one more time and smiled when she felt Tyler's little hands brushing her hair.  
"It's going to be okay Mommy, Daddy and I are going to take care about you." He told her.  
"I know baby, I know." Phoebe said as she smiled.  
Tyler smiled as well, he was glad that he could make his Mommy smiling, even if it was just a little.  
Phoebe took a huge breath and opened her eyes.  
"Okay you guys, what about a little nap?" She asked.  
"Do you feel better?" Cole asked.  
She nodded and said: "I just want and need to rest with the both of you."  
Cole and Tyler both smiled and Phoebe slowly got up as Cole helped her and all of them walked in her room but before leaving the room, Phoebe looked at Piper who gave her little sister a stern look in return. Phoebe looked down, was Piper hating her so much to let her and her son die? How could she watched them being hurt without doing anything to help them. Sadness filled her eyes and she looked down and walked upstairs.  
Paige sighed with relief, first she thought she was going to loose her only nephew and then, she thought she was about to loose one of her sisters. But she wasn't really pleased with Piper's reaction. She just took her purse and went back to work.  
Piper shrugged one more time and walked back in the kitchen.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Tyler entered Phoebe's room, he ran straight to the bed and jumped on it and he laid down as his parents joined him.   
They all lay down, Cole laying on his side.  
He whispered in Phoebe's ear: "Sure you're okay?"  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Don't worry, I feel better, I just need to sleep a little."  
"When you'll wake up we'll go to the hospital." He stated.  
"I just told you I'm just fine Cole." She told him.  
"Honey, we'll go to the hospital, no need to argue about it." Cole said firmly.  
"Daddy's right Mommy." Tyler said, as he laid on his side and wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist.  
"That's two against one, we'll go to the hospital." Cole said.  
"Hello!! Two against two, don't forget our little one here." Phoebe said, waving her hand in front of Cole's face.  
"Huh... The baby doesn't count." He made up.  
"Why that?" Phoebe asked.  
"Because she's too little to decided." Tyler told her.  
Cole smiled and said: "Good one, boy."  
Tyler smiled back at him and Phoebe gave up. She knew she had no chance against two stubborn.  
"Fine..." She said.  
"We'll go to the hospital." She added before closing her eyes.  
"Good girls." Cole told her with a smile, patting her belly.  
Suddenly, they heard the Elders calling Cole.  
"Aren't you going?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, my family comes first. You guys need me by your side, I'm not going anywhere." Cole answered.  
Phoebe smiled and they all closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Phoebe woke up, while Tyler was still sleeping, she immediately wrapped her arms around Cole who was watching her. He kissed her on the forehead.  
"Hold me tight." She told him.  
"Okay." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.  
Phoebe started to caress his back and she felt him tense. She pulled apart from him and looked in his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" She asked him with a worry tone.  
"Nothing, why?" He replied, trying to sound casual.  
"It was just a feeling." She replied.  
"I'm fine." He told her.  
"Don't worry." He added.  
She nodded and cuddled up against him and ran her hand on her back one more time, and one more time, she felt him tense.   
She pulled away from him and said: "Your back hurts, that's why you don't lay down on it."  
"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.  
"Every time I touch your back, you tense, that's why I conclude that your back hurts." She told him.  
"My back is fine." He stated.  
"Let me see then." She said.  
"Phoebe, if I told you that I'm fine..." He said, letting out a sigh.  
"Let me see your back." She told him once again.  
"NO." Cole said coldly.  
Phoebe looked down, Cole's last sentence hurt her. He had never been so cold with her.  
Cole noticed it and said: "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or something, it's just..."  
"What am I supposed to do?" She asked, cutting him off.  
"What do you mean honey?" Cole asked.  
"So you can take care about me, but I can't take care about you, that's it?" She asked, a little angrily. Now tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
She shrugged as tears were filling his eyes. She got up and walked towards the window, looking outside.  
Cole got up as well and wrapped his arms around her.  
"You have a lot to worry with your own problems, and that's not good for you or the baby and I don't want to bother you with mine." He told her, wiping her tears away.  
"I know you want to protect me but I feel like you pull away from me every time you do this." Phoebe said.  
"I'm sorry baby, I'm really sorry." He told her as he kissed her on the forehead.  
"What's wrong with your back?" She asked.  
"I think I get hurt when the demon threw me on the floor." He said.  
"Can I see?" She asked shyly.  
Cole reluctantly nodded and Phoebe unbuttoned his shirt and let it fell on the floor. She walked behind him and winced when she saw a huge bruise on his back.  
"It's hurting like hell, right?" She asked.  
He was about to said no but she gave him a look and he finally said: "Yeah, it's hurting."  
"Poor baby." She said as she kiss him on the back where he wasn't hurt. Then she walked back in front of him and rest her head on his chest. Cole wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on top of the head.  
"Sorry you get hurt." Phoebe told him, running one of her hand on his chest while the other was wrapped around his waist.  
"It's not your fault honey." He replied, kissing her one more time on the head.  
"Why don't you lay down on your stomach? I could put some gel on this bad bruise." Phoebe asked him.  
"No... I'm fi-." Cole started, but Phoebe put him off: "COLE!"  
"I mean, okay, let's do that." He replied with a smile.  
Phoebe smiled as well as she left the room to get the gel for Cole which was in the bathroom.  
During this time, Cole laid down on his stomach, next to his son. That's when Tyler woke up.  
"Where's Mommy?" He asked, a little worried.  
"She'll be back soon, don't worry." Cole told him.  
Phoebe entered the room and closed the door behind her.  
"Hey baby! How did you sleep?" She asked Tyler with a warm smile.  
"Good." Tyler replied.  
"What about you and the baby?" He asked back.  
"We are both really fine honey, thanks for asking." Phoebe said as she sat down on the bed and kiss him on the cheek and passed her hand through his hair. She kissed him on the forehead before turning to Cole.  
"Let me heal you now." She told him.  
"Is Daddy hurt?" Tyler immediately asked.  
"Yeah, but it's nothing." Phoebe and Cole both replied.  
They didn't wanted to scared Tyler or made him worry. He already went through a lot of things for a little boy, things he shouldn't have seen, things he shouldn't worry about.  
The little boy nodded and Phoebe started to put the gel on Cole's back.  
Cole closed his eyes and enjoyed what Phoebe's hands what doing to his back, the pain was more bearable when she was close. Somehow, Cole was happy to be with his family, he was glad that Tyler and Phoebe were both safe and that his little girl in Phoebe's tummy was safe as well... But he was worried about being a whitelighter, what did it mean? Why the Elders who never liked him or tolerated him, turned him into a whitelighter? Was it one plan imagined by Piper and Leo to keep him away from Phoebe? What did they want from him? What was going to happen now? Will he be able to stay by Phoebe and Tyler's sides?  
All those questions were running in his mind, he was feeling restless.  
"You should try to get some sleep." Phoebe whispered in his ear before starting kissing his neck and his shoulders.  
"I love you." He told her.  
"Love you too." She replied.  
Cole nodded and did was he was told, he knew Phoebe was wondering the same things about him being a whitelighter. He didn't told her about his worries, he didn't want to worry her more than she was already.  
But deep inside, they both were wondering what was going to happen for them and if their love and their family will go through this.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So, how bad was that chapter? PLEASE REVIEW... It became kinda vital for my muse!! Lol  
Anyway, if you review... Thanks a lot...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	15. Little sisters

First of all... I AM SO SO SO SORRY for the delay... I beg your pardon.... My life had been a little crazy these times... I hope your interest on the story didn't die...  
Once again I'm sorry, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, please review...  
  
Chapter 15  
"Little sisters."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Cole woke up, he lied on his side, on his arm and wrapped the other around Phoebe's waist. He started kissing her shoulder and she slowly woke up.  
"Morning." Cole whispered, not wanting to wake up his son who was sleeping next to his mother.  
"Morning." Phoebe replied, taking a huge breath, inhaling Cole's familiar scent.  
"How's your back?" She asked.  
"Much better." He replied, kissing her in the neck.  
"Are you lying?" She asked.  
"Nope." Cole replied.  
"Do you love me?" She asked again.  
"No." Cole replied.  
"Liar." Phoebe said with a smile.  
She turned back in his arms to face him and kissed him on the lips.  
"Sure your back is okay?" She asked.  
Cole nodded and kissed her more passionately than the way Phoebe did before.  
"How's the baby?" He asked in a worried tone.  
"She's pretty fine, don't worry, I'll let you know if something's wrong, I swear." Phoebe said placing one of her hand on Cole's arm which were around her waist.  
They heard the Elders calling Cole again.  
"You should go." Phoebe told him.  
"You want me to go?" He asked.  
"No." She told him.  
"Then I'm staying."  
"Good morning Mommy, good morning Daddy." Tyler said as he kissed both of his parents on the cheek.  
"Good morning baby." He said, waving his hand at Phoebe's belly.  
They all smiled and Cole proposed: "What about a breakfast?"  
Both of Phoebe and Tyler nodded and they all got up and walked towards the door but Cole stopped.  
He smiled and said: "I almost forgot that I'm not welcomed down there. I'll be waiting for you here."  
Phoebe sighed and said: "I love you and I hate to be away from you."  
"I know, now go and eat a lot, you and the baby need to be strong and in good shape."   
Phoebe nodded and Cole looked at Tyler and said: "You too buddy."  
The little boy nodded and he took his mother's hand and they went downstairs.  
Paige was alone in the kitchen, drinking some coffee.   
Tyler sat at the table as Phoebe was preparing breakfast for the both of them.  
"What does 'brat' means Mommy?" Tyler suddenly asked.  
"Why are you asking that baby?" Phoebe asked back.  
"Piper calls me that way." Tyler said with sadness in his voice, knowing that 'brat' wasn't a nice word.  
Paige looked down and closed her eyes. She couldn't stand it. Tyler wasn't a brat at all, he was the cutest little boy she ever met and plus, he was her nephew.  
"Am I a bad guy?" Tyler asked with tears in his eyes.  
"Am I a bad guy because I'm not a good little boy?" He asked again with sadness and fear.  
Phoebe stopped what she was doing and walked next to her son and kissed him on the forehead.  
She ran her fingers in his hair and told him: "Tyler listen, you're not a bad guy at all, understand? I don't want you to listen what Piper says. I love you and Daddy loves you. And if Piper says you are a bad guy, it's because she doesn't like your Daddy."  
Tyler nodded and said: "But it hurts when she calls me that way."  
Phoebe sighed and said: "I know, it hurts me too."  
She kissed him on the cheek and Paige whispers: "I'm sorry."  
Phoebe could see the tears in her eyes but before she could say something to her little sister, Paige got up and said: "I hope you and the rest of your family are okay Phoebe." With that she went away. It was really hard for her, it was tearing her apart, and knowing that Piper was ready to let Phoebe and the rest of her family die without helping them was making her sick. She was wondering how Piper could be so heartless with Phoebe and her family.  
At the same moment, Piper came in the kitchen, she looked at Phoebe in the eyes.  
"I remember when Prue was alive, it was the first day we had discovered our powers, we said that we'll stick together but Prue died and now, you hate me so much that you can watch a demon killing me without helping me. What happened to us?" Phoebe asked.  
"You married a demon." Piper replied coldly.  
At this very moment, Phoebe understood that nothing will ever be the same between them, now they were just strangers, the only thing they were still sharing was hatred.  
"Do you blame me for Prue's death?" Phoebe asked.  
"I blame you for everything you did in you damn life." Piper replied with her cold and stern tone.  
Phoebe looked down and continued to prepare breakfast for her and Tyler.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
After some months, the little Jennifer finally came to life. Cole, Phoebe and Tyler were the happiest persons on earth. Of course, life was a little bit difficult for them. Cole was still now allowed to go downstairs, Phoebe and Piper were clearly avoiding the other and Paige, well, Paige was still confused about this whole story and she still didn't want to pick a side. None of them had seen the little girl yet, Piper was clearly showing that she didn't care and Leo as a good husband was following his wife, and Paige, as always was neutral.  
Cole was now a whitelighter, his only charges was Tyler and Jennifer for the moment. Leo was still Phoebe' and the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. The Elders had explained to Cole that they turned him into a whitelighter in hope that Piper will understand her mistake about him. The other reason was because, he was the most competent person to take care of Tyler and Jennifer. The Elders knew that Phoebe and Cole didn't trust them and that they will never allow a whitelighter to watch their kids.  
  
The little Jennifer was now one week. Tyler was taking good care of her and of their mother, just like Cole.  
One night, Phoebe woke up because the baby was crying. She got up and picked up her little girl.  
"Shh baby, you don't want to wake up your Daddy, do you?" She whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead.  
"You must be angry." She added, with that she quietly exited the room and walked downstairs in the living room, she sat down on the couch and started breast feeding.  
Soon, Cole came downstairs and sat down next to Phoebe, kissing her on the cheek.  
"You should have wake me up baby." He told her.  
"You were sleeping like a baby, you look exhausted these days." She replied with a smile.  
Cole grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Phoebe and the baby.  
"I don't want you to catch a cold and I'm not the only one who's exhausted, you look very tired as well." He told her, wrapping his arms around the both of them and watched Jennifer eating.   
Then he realized that it was the first time he was watching Phoebe breast feeding.  
"I'm sorry." He apologied.  
"You can watch Cole, it's absolutely normal for you to watch, it doesn't bother me at all." Phoebe told him.  
Cole smiled and said: "Thanks, you know, you feeding the baby is the most beautiful thing on earth."  
Phoebe smiled back at him and Tyler joined them downstairs.  
"What are you doing here young boy? You should be sleeping." Cole asked.  
"Wanted to be with you, Mommy and the baby." The little boy replied in a sleepy voice as he sat down on Cole's lap to watch his little sister. Cole smiled and Tyler kissed his sister on the forehead.  
"Why does a baby eat so much? Jenny is always eating, even in the middle of the night!" Tyler exclaimed.  
Cole and Phoebe both smiled and they heard a noise coming from the stairs. They turned to see what was causing the noise.  
"I'm sorry." Paige apologized.  
"I should be here." She added before getting up.  
"It's okay Paige." ^Phoebe told her.  
"I didn't mean to disturb you." Paige apologized again.  
"Why don't you come and sit down with us?" Phoebe proposed.  
"No, thank you, I'm coming back in my room now, I see you are sharing a moment with your family." Paige said.  
"You are a part of this family... At least I hope so." Phoebe said to her little sister.  
Paige gave up, she was tired to fight against what her heart was telling her. She wanted to spend some time with Phoebe and the baby. She had a little niece who was one week and she didn't even see her yet.  
She walked in the living room and sat down on the armchair next to Phoebe.  
"You were watching at us, right?" Phoebe asked.  
Paige looked down and said: "I'm sorry, but..."  
"I... I miss you Phoebe, you, Tyler and even Cole." She said with tears in her eyes.  
"Piper can say whatever she wants, she's wrong, Cole is a good guy." She added.  
"Thank you." Phoebe said.  
Paige got up and said: "That's all I wanted to say, good night."  
"No, wait." Phoebe told her.  
"I think it's time for you to meet your little niece, don't you think?" She said with a smile.  
Paige smiled even more and sat down on the armchair.  
"You're lucky, she just finished to eat." Phoebe said, getting up and handing her daughter to her sister.  
Paige smiled and said with tears in her eyes: "She's beautiful."  
Tyler walked towards his Aunt and said: "She's a very little baby you know, you have to be careful with her head, that's what Mommy always tells me."  
"Your Mommy is right honey." Paige replied.  
Tyler ran his finger on the little girl's head and smiled.  
"She has your eyes Phoebe." Paige said to her big sister.  
Everybody smiled but Jennifer started to cry. Paige got up and handed her back to Phoebe.  
"I think she feels better with her Mommy." Paige said with a smile.  
"Are you my Aunty again?" Tyler suddenly asked to Paige.  
"I hope so honey." Paige replied, kissing him on the cheek  
"I want you to be my Aunty again." Tyler stated.  
Paige smiled and said: "Great, nephew."  
They both smiled and Paige said: "I'll be right back."  
She orbed out and when she orbed back in the living room, she had a Teddy bear in her arms and gave it to Phoebe. In the same time, Phoebe had restarted breast feeding because the little Jennifer was still hungry.  
"I bought it just after I heard you were leaving for the hospital, now I gave give it to her." Paige said with a smile.  
"Thanks little sis, I love you." Phoebe replied.  
"I love you too." Paige said with tears in her eyes.  
"Now I have to go back to bed. Good night." She added.  
"Can I come with you?" Tyler asked.  
Paige nodded and they both smiled and kissed Jennifer on the top of the head. Tyler kissed Phoebe and Cole as well.  
"Paige, can I have a kiss as well?" Phoebe said with a smile.  
Paige was smiling from ears to ear and kissed Phoebe on the cheek and then she hesitated a little and kissed Cole on the cheek as well.  
Tyler and his Aunty both went in their room and fell asleep.  
"We're finally together baby." Cole said to Phoebe.  
"Don't forget our little one here." Phoebe replied with a smile.  
"I don't." Cole said as he started kissing her in the neck.  
He looked at Jennifer and said: "Look, she's falling asleep."  
"Yeah, she's used to do that when she eats." Phoebe explained.  
"I'm glad Paige is okay with us now." Cole said.  
"I think she's always been okay, she just didn't want to pick a side between Piper and I. When I was pregnant, she was always smiling at Tyler when she was seeing him and I even heard her crying one day when Piper said that Tyler was a brat." Phoebe explained and then she yawned.  
"Let's go to bed baby." Cole said and he orbed them in their room.  
Phoebe put the little girl in her crib and laid down next to Cole.  
"Let me take care of you baby, you are exhausted." Cole said.  
Phoebe only nodded and Cole wrapped his arms around her, holding her from behind. He started to kiss her in the neck and he pressed his body against hers while he was whispering sweet and loving words to her.  
"Tomorrow, I want you to stay in bed and let me take care about Jenny." He told her.  
Phoebe nodded in answer and closed her eyes.  
"I love you." Cole added but Phoebe didn't answered because she was already sleeping.  
Some minutes later, Jennifer started to cry and Phoebe woke up.  
"Please baby, be quiet, Mom is tired." She mumbled.  
Cole kissed her in the neck and got up to pick up his little girl.  
"Shh baby, Mom needs to rest." He told her while she was slowly rocking her but still, the baby girl didn't stopped crying.  
Cole thought for a moment about the reason that was making his daughter crying, it wasn't the diaper, she had eaten... And then he realized that maybe, she only wanted to be close to her mother.   
He slowly walked towards the bed and said: "You can be with Mommy, but you have to sleep otherwise you'll be grounded, alright little one?"  
Phoebe smiled at this and he placed the little girl next to her and kissed his girls on the forehead and Jennifer immediately stopped crying.  
Cole smiled and laid in next to Phoebe and the baby and watched them sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So what did you think about this chapter? Maybe it sucked a little... Anyway, now you can review and tell me your opinion about this chapter, you can yell at me for taking so long to update...  
Don't forget that you can email me if you have questions or suggestions, if you want to yell at me. My email, if you are too lazy to search in my profile is: julytheslayer@wanadoo.fr  
But please, don't forget to review!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	16. A new beginning

Hello!! I'm sorry for the wait... I'm really sorry I made you wait so long for this new chapter. I'd like to thanks all of you if there's someone still reading this story, thanks a lot for your support.  
  
Matt: Hope you'll like it, don't be mad at me please!!  
  
Okay, here we go, new chapter and please don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"A new beginning."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Cole woke up the next morning, Jennifer was already awake and her big blue eyes were looking at her mother who was still sleeping peacefully.   
  
Cole smiled at her daughter and whispered: "Hi there little one, did you sleep well?" The little smiled at him and Cole took her in his arms. He sat up on the bed, still holding his daughter.  
  
"You have to be a good baby and don't cry until Mommy wakes up by her own." He told her before kissing her forehead.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up and opened it and saw Paige and Tyler standing in front of him.  
  
"Morning." Paige greeted him.  
  
"Morning." He replied, messing up his son's hair.  
  
"I was wondering... if... huh... maybe..." Paige said, she didn't know how Cole will react at her proposition.  
  
"Come on Paige, what is it?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well... it's just that... I wanted to... if you are okay with it of course... and if it doesn't bother you..." She continued.  
  
"Auntie Paige would like to have Jenny with her this morning." Tyler finally said.  
  
Cole smiled and Paige said: "Yeah, I just wanted to spend some time with her and Tyler, you know, I have time to catch up with the both of them. Plus, you'll be able to be alone with Phoebe."  
  
"That's a great idea." Cole said.  
  
Paige smiled, she was a little surprised, she wasn't expected Cole to be so nice and to accept. Tyler elbowed her playfully and said: "I told you."  
  
This made Paige to smile even more.   
  
"Thanks." Paige said.  
  
"You're welcome, have fun." Cole replied.  
  
They all smiled and Cole closed the door and went back to bed.  
  
"You're so cute." Phoebe told him.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were sleeping." Cole told her.  
  
"I woke up when Paige knocked on the door. I saw the whole scene." She replied.  
  
"I like Paige." Cole said.  
  
"I know you do." Phoebe said, cuddling up in his strong arms.  
  
"How do you feel?" Cole asked.  
  
"Better, I wish I could stay in bed with you today." She replied.  
  
"Well, now that we have a new baby sitter, maybe we can stay in bed a little more." Cole proposed.  
  
Phoebe nodded and said: "I'm going to go back to sleep then."  
  
Cole smiled and said: "Don't forget that, soon, a little hungry one will want her Mom."  
  
"I know." She mumbled before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole and Phoebe were together in bed, kissing, caressing and talking when Paige knocked on the door and Jennifer crying. Cole kissed Phoebe one more time before getting up and opening the door.  
  
"I think she's hungry." Paige said with a smile and handing the baby to Cole.  
  
"Thanks." Cole told her with a smile.  
  
Paige nodded and Cole closed the door and walked towards the bed. He handed Jennifer to Phoebe who immediately started to feed her daughter. Cole sat down next to them and kissed his daughter on the top of the head and Phoebe on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around Phoebe and watch his baby girl for a while.  
  
Jennifer was starting to fell asleep when they heard a loud crash coming from downstairs.  
  
"Tyler!" Cole said as he got up and ran downstairs. Phoebe got up as well and put Jennifer in her crib and she hurried up downstairs. In the meantime, Cole had orbed Tyler in the room.  
  
"You stay here and watch Jenny okay?" Cole told him.  
  
Tyler nodded and Cole orbed back downstairs were a fight was going on. Paige was laying on the floor, she wasn't unconscious, she was having troubles to get up, she was feeling dizzy and two darklighters were in the living room, both with their crossbow, aiming at Piper and Leo. When Cole and Phoebe noticed that, Cole orbed in front of Piper and Phoebe jumped in front of Leo, saving their lives, but being shoot with the poisoned arrows. They both feel on the floor while a darklighter shoot Leo before Piper blew the both of them up.  
  
Paige finally got up and walked towards Cole.  
  
"Cole, open you eyes." She told him.  
  
He opened his eyes and whispered: "I'm okay, check on Phoebe."  
  
Paige nodded and crawled next to Phoebe. The arrow was placed next to her heart, the poison hadn't any effect on her but seeing how the arrow was placed, Paige knew that Phoebe wouldn't be able to fight for a long time.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige and whispered: "Tyler, Jenny."  
  
"They are upstairs and they are okay, you don't have to worry about them, they're both safe. You have to save your strength okay?" Paige told her.  
  
Phoebe nodded and whispered: "How's Cole?"  
  
"He's fine." Paige lied.  
  
"Paige! Come over here." Piper shouted.  
  
Paige walked towards Piper and looked at her. She was having Leo's arrow in the hand, she had removed it from him.  
  
"Heal him please." She asked.  
  
Paige nodded and healed Leo.  
  
When Leo woke up, he looked around and smiled at Paige and Piper kissed him. They heard Cole coughing.   
  
Paige hurried up next to him and told him: "You have to be strong Cole, we're going to heal you soon."  
  
Cole nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
Paige looked at Piper and said: "You have to remove the arrows from them as well."  
  
As Piper didn't react, Paige said: "You know Leo and I can't do it, these are poisoned arrows."  
  
"I know that." Piper replied.  
  
"Damn it Piper they saved your life." Paige almost yelled.  
  
"You can't leave them die, you can't leave them like this. I know you don't like them but damn it they have kids and they're good." Paige started.  
  
"You didn't even see our little niece, I bet you don't even know her name, she's so cute and she's smiling and laughing all the time. As for Tyler, you treat him as a brat but I can't tell you that he's not a brat at all, he the most amazing kid I even saw, you should see how he takes cares about his little sister, how much he loves her and his parents, he's really a great kids. What will they become without their parents?" Paige continued, her heart was talking and she didn't care about disappointing Piper.  
  
"You know what it's like to live without your parents, you've been through this, haven't you?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper looked down and Paige kept going: "You might hate them, you can't let them die. No matter what you think, Phoebe is your sister and I don't know what you think about that, but I don't want to loose another sister."  
  
This last comment touched Piper.  
  
"She's right Piper." Leo said.  
  
Piper slightly nodded and walked towards Phoebe removing the arrow from her.  
  
Paige sighed with relief and immediately started to heal Phoebe with Leo's help.  
  
Once Phoebe was healed, she crawled next to Cole and removed the arrow from him so that Leo and Paige could heal him as well.  
  
"Come on baby wake up." She told him.  
  
Cole slowly opened his eyes and Phoebe kissed him on forehead.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Mommy!" Tyler shouted from their room.  
  
"Can we come downstairs with you?" He shouted again.  
  
Cole smiled and Phoebe said: "Can you go?"  
  
"Paige are you coming with me?" He asked.  
  
Paige nodded with a smile and they both orbed upstairs.  
  
"I have to go Piper, one of my charge is calling." Leo lied before orbing upstairs, in his room.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper and Piper looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." Phoebe said.  
  
"I... I just didn't want to loose another sister." Piper replied.  
  
"I miss you." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper looked down but then she looked up and asked: "Your daughter name's Jennifer right?"  
  
Phoebe nodded and Piper said: "I like it."  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe replied.  
  
"No, thank you, you and Cole saved my life and Leo's life." Piper said.  
  
"I just didn't want to loose another sister." Phoebe said.  
  
They both had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Mom and Gram would probably be yelling at us for acting like this." Piper was, almost laughing.  
  
Phoebe nodded and smiled at well and then Piper hugged her little sister.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch." Piper said.  
  
"It's okay." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh... that's so cute." Paige said.  
  
They hadn't noticed that, Paige, Tyler, Jennifer, Cole and Leo were watching them from the stairs.  
  
They both smiled and Piper said: "Tyler, come over here sweetie."  
  
Tyler hesitated for a while and he looked at Cole who nodded his head to noticed to his son to go on. The little boy walked towards Piper who knelt down on the floor and Tyler's level.  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't been really nice with you." She started.  
  
"I just would like us to be friends now, is that okay with you?" She added.  
  
Tyler nodded his head and asked: "You want to see my little sister?"  
  
Piper smiled and said: "Sure."  
  
Tyler took her hand and walked towards Cole who was holding Jennifer.  
  
"Her name is Jennifer but I call her Jenny." Tyler said.  
  
Piper smiled and said: "She's cute."  
  
She gave Cole and apologizing look and Cole slightly smiled in answer.  
  
"You Tyler, you have to take care of your little sisters, coz little sisters are the best." Piper said, looking and smiling at Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"Cole, I'm sorry I treated you the way I did." Piper said.  
  
"I was scared about you but mostly jealous of all the things you and Phoebe have." She added.  
  
"That's all in the past now Piper." Cole said.  
  
The truth was that they all wanted it to be the past and to live all as a true big loving family. They would have time to work all their issues. Cole wanted Phoebe to feel good and he wasn't going to be mad at Piper because Phoebe needed an happy family and in a way, Cole didn't care about being mad or not, all he wanted was to live with Phoebe, Tyler and Jennifer, nothing else mattered.  
  
Phoebe took Jennifer in her arms and said: "You should rest honey."  
  
"No, I'm okay." Cole replied.  
  
"I know but I'd just like you to rest a little, with me." She said.  
  
Cole smiled and proposed: "What about all of us watching TV?"  
  
"Sounds great." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah." Piper and Leo nodded in the same time.  
  
The all walked in the living room and sat down on the couch and armchair. Tyler was on Cole's lap while Phoebe was holding Jennifer, Piper and Leo were together on the armchair and Paige on the other one. They turned the TV on and watched a movie. Tyler wasn't paying attention at the TV, he was just playing with his little sister, as for Phoebe, she was almost falling asleep.  
  
Paige was looking at everyone in the room, happy that things had finally been worked out. As for Piper, she was feeling bad because she had been acting like a real bitch but she promised herself that she'll do everything to make things between her and Phoebe as it was in the past and that she'll learn to know Cole. When she was looking at him she could that he was an amazing Daddy and that Phoebe and her kids were happy with him.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe and kissed her on the top of the head, he smiled because she was fighting to stay awake.  
  
"Why don't you rest your head on my shoulder?" He proposed.  
  
Phoebe didn't answer but accepted Cole's proposition.  
  
Cole smiled a little more, he had been through so much things, he had almost killed himself to let Tyler have a nice and good life with his mother but now, he was like waling on the clouds because he was with his family, he couldn't believe that he had two kids and a loving beautiful girl by his side. So many times he had thought that because of his past he didn't deserved to be happy and to have a nice family, so many times he had thought that he'll end up in hell. But his life wasn't hell at all, it was paradise...  
  
The End.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
I hope you guys liked this story, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and the whole story, you can also yell at me for stopping it...   
  
THANKS a lot for all your support, all the reviews and all the mails, it was really nice... For the moment, I'm not planning to make a sequel for this story but if a lot of people ask for a sequel, then a sequel you will have.  
  
If you want to read more, I suggest you to read my others stories, or the stories I co-write with my friends Gaby under the name Charming_Beba (of course they're about Cole and Phoebe) and if after that, you still feel like reading, then don't miss those 2 awesome fics "UNfaithful" (story id: 1166654) and "Another world." (Story id: 1007776) Written by Beba Turner-Halliwell. 


	17. CONTEST

Hi everyone, I'm making a contest.  
  
The idea is simple, I propose you to write the epilogue of "Where's my son?". You write it and send it to me in a mail. I'll read all of them and the best one will be posted on ff.net as the very last chapter of the story, and of course you're name will be mentioned. Let's say that you have until September 15th to send it to me.  
  
Even if you never wrote fanfics before you can try to write the epilogue, just write with your heart and soul.  
  
Everybody is welcome to write and as I said before, I'll read EVERY chapters and chose the best. You can also ask me for some help if you need to!  
  
The only thing I ask you for now is to send me a mail to tell me you're in and that you're going to write the epilogue.  
  
I make no money in doing that, I just want all of you, who've been following me and my work to participate to it, it's a kind of way to thank you to be reading my stories.  
  
I hope you'll like the idea. 


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews/Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner, and Glenn Belland don't belong to me. Tyler Turner, Jennifer Turner, and Melinda Prudence Halliwell however do belong to me.   
  
  
  
Where's My Son? Epilogue  
  
Written By: Matthew V. (Pen Name- Matt91)  
  
  
  
2 Years Later- Phoebe and Cole are happily married with Tyler, who is now 6, and Jennifer, who is now 2. Piper and Leo had their first baby, a little girl that they named Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Paige is dating Glenn and things are pretty serious.  
  
  
  
"Mommy, Mommy," screamed Tyler as he ran to his mother who was sitting in the living room on the couch.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Phoebe worried.  
  
  
  
"Daddy is lying on the bed and I can't wake him up," Tyler told his mother scared.   
  
  
  
Phoebe runs upstairs and sees Cole.  
  
  
  
Cole is looking bad. He has barely any color in his face and his breathing is starting to get heavy. Phoebe grabs his hand hoping he's alright.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Piper, Paige!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
  
  
They coming running in the room and see Cole.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" asked Piper sincerely worried.  
  
  
  
"I don't know," said Phoebe starting to cry.  
  
  
  
Phoebe leans down and kisses Cole's cheek hoping he'll be okay.  
  
  
  
"Leo!" screamed Paige as he orbs in.  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong with Cole," said Piper.  
  
  
  
Leo sees Cole on the bed and Phoebe and Tyler hugging.  
  
  
  
"I knew this would happen," said Leo out loud.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Uncle Leo?" asked Tyler sadly.  
  
  
  
"Well, because Cole was half-demon he has some demon DNA in him and that can never be removed. The demon DNA is trying to get rid of Cole's white-lighter powers," said Leo.  
  
  
  
"What can we do?" asked Phoebe through tears.  
  
  
  
"There is only one option. I have to go to a potion maker in France and get the medicine for this. This medicine will make the demon DNA become weaker and not have enough power to fight the white-lighter powers," said Leo.  
  
  
  
"How long will you be gone?" asked Piper.  
  
  
  
"About a day, that's how long it takes to make the potion. I should be back around 2:00 tomorrow. During that day, Cole will probably get bad. He will scream out things, move around a lot, and do other things. You see…I have to go. Look in The Book Of Shadows under 'Demon DNA-White-lighter Power Battle' and it will give you all the details.," said Leo.  
  
  
  
"Be careful, Uncle Leo!" said Tyler as he hugs Leo and he orbs out.  
  
  
  
Jennifer starts crying.  
  
  
  
"I got her," said Phoebe as she heads to the nursery.  
  
  
  
"Paige, I'm really scared," admitted Piper.  
  
  
  
"It'll be okay. Leo will get the medicine and Cole will be fine," said Paige trying to comfort Piper.  
  
  
  
Melinda starts crying,  
  
  
  
"Gotta' go, take care of my baby," said Piper as she heads to the nursery.  
  
Phoebe comes back into the room with Jennifer and Tyler. The 3 of them lie on the bed next to Cole and cuddle.  
  
  
  
About 20 minutes later the 3 sisters are assembled in the attic. Tyler is watching Melinda and Jennifer.   
  
  
  
"I found it," said Phoebe as Piper and Paige turn their attention to the Book.  
  
"A Demon DNA-White-lighter Power Battle: It's very rare but does happen. The demon DNA in the person is trying to get rid of the white-lighter powers. This is because the person is a demon turned white-lighter and the demon DNA is trying to take control again. Some of the symptoms of this: screaming things out, excessive movement, sweating, burning up, and heavy breathing. When the battle first starts, the person may seem unconscious but he/she really isn't. He's hurting from the battle and the pain is paralyzing him/her in place. His spirit goes to the Spirit World until the battle ends. A certain medicine created by a potion maker in France is the only thing that can stop the battle. This medicine will make the demon DNA weaker and not have enough strength to fight the white-lighter powers. This medicine takes a day to make. If the person is moving around in pain, a lot someone must travel to the Spirit World and stay with that person," read Piper aloud.  
  
  
  
"Ok well it's 10:00 so let's all get to bed and we'll take care of Cole in the morning," said Piper as they all head to bed. Phoebe and Tyler sleep on the couch.   
  
  
  
The Next Day (12:00): Everyone is in the kitchen when they hear Cole start screaming.  
  
  
  
"Help me! No, I need help," screamed Cole.  
  
  
  
They all run upstairs.  
  
  
  
"It's ok, honey. You're fine," said Phoebe trying to soothe Cole as he grabs his hand.  
  
  
  
Cole is very restless and he starts sweating.  
  
  
  
Piper walks up to where Cole is and sees he is sweating.  
  
  
  
"Tyler, go get Aunt Piper, a wet cloth," said Piper.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Auntie Piper," said Tyler as he leaves the room.  
  
  
  
Phoebe is now holding both of Cole's hands and Tyler returns with the cloth.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," said Piper as she takes the cloth from Tyler.  
  
  
  
She puts it on Cole's forehead and starts to wipe his face.  
  
  
  
"He's burning up, he's still very restless, and his breathing is heavy, We need to get to the Spirit World and try to calm down Cole's spirit there," said Phoebe fearing for the life of the man she loves.  
  
  
  
"Who should go?" asked Piper.  
  
  
  
"Well I need to stay here so I think Paige should go. I mean she has the power to orb there and she can orb back anytime necessary. Piper and Tyler can stay and help me, said Phoebe.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll go," said Paige.  
  
  
  
"You sure you'll be okay?" asked Piper worried.  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine," said Paige as she concentrates on the Spirit World and orbs out.   
  
  
  
Spirit World-  
  
Paige orbs in.  
  
  
  
"This place is so white," said Paige squinting.  
  
  
  
She sees Cole or Cole's spirit.   
  
  
  
"Cole!" exclaimed Paige as she runs over to him.  
  
  
  
"Paige, thank god. I was hoping someone would come. I'm in so much pain," said Cole close to tears.  
  
  
  
"It's okay. I'm here and back home Phoebe, Piper and Tyler are with you and Leo will be back with the medicine in about 2 hours," said Paige trying to soothe Cole.  
  
  
  
"Paige, why am I in so much pain?" asked Cole upset.   
  
  
  
"Its something called 'Demon DNA-White-lighter Power Battle'. There is still some demon DNA in you and that can never be removed. Your demon DNA is trying to get rid of your white-lighter powers and this is causing a big battle in your body. Some of the symptoms are: sweating, screaming things out, burning up, heavy breathing, and excessive movement. I came her because you were very fidgety, burning up, and your breathing is heavy. This is rare but it does happen," said Paige.  
  
  
  
"OW!!" screamed Cole in pain.  
  
  
  
Paige takes Cole's hand in hers and offers him her support.  
  
  
  
"Breathe through the pain," said Paige calmly.   
  
  
  
Halliwell Manor (12:30)-  
  
Cole is still doing pretty badly. All of a sudden Tyler, Phoebe, and Piper see white-lights that form into Leo.  
  
  
  
"Uncle Leo!" screamed Tyler as he hugs him.  
  
  
  
"Leo, do you have the medicine?" asked Phoebe hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right here," said Leo as he holds what looks like a potion vial used on the show.  
  
  
  
"How does it work?" asked Piper.  
  
  
  
"I put the medicine into a needle and inject it into him," said Leo as he prepares the needle.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, cover Tyler's eyes," said Leo.  
  
  
  
Phoebe does so as Leo injects the needle into Cole.  
  
  
  
"All done. He should wake up any minute now," said Leo.   
  
  
  
Spirit World-  
  
Paige is looking at Cole's spirit when all of a sudden it disappears.  
  
  
  
"Oh no," exclaimed Paige as she orbs home.   
  
  
  
Halliwell Manor-   
  
"Guys we have a problem. Cole's spirit disappeared from the Spirit World," said Paige worriedly as she orbs in.  
  
  
  
"And he isn't waking up," said Phoebe as she starts to cry.   
  
  
  
She then feels Cole grab her hand and his eyes open.  
  
  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe screamed as she hugs him.  
  
  
  
"Daddy, I'm so glad you're okay!" screamed Tyler as he also hugs him.  
  
  
  
"We missed you, Cole," said Piper smiling.  
  
  
  
"Thanks you guys. I missed you too. Thanks, Piper, Leo, and Paige thank you helping me back there," said Cole coughing.  
  
  
  
"No problem," the 3 of them said in unison.  
  
  
  
Phoebe helps Cole sit up and kisses him.  
  
  
  
The Next Day (Afternoon)-   
  
We see Piper, Leo, and Melinda sitting on one couch snuggled together.  
  
  
  
On the other couch lay Phoebe, Cole, Tyler, and Jennifer who are also snuggled together.  
  
  
  
Paige and Glenn are sitting in the chair snuggling also.  
  
  
  
"Our lives are prefect," said Paige.  
  
  
  
"Yup," said Piper.  
  
  
  
"They sure are," said Phoebe smiling as she looks at her family. 


End file.
